Vampires for Violette
by rumoredreader
Summary: Shortly after reading 'Twilight' Violette starts having vivid dreams of a mysterious vampire, is it real or all just her imagination?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own 'Twilight' or any of it's characters. All belong to lucky lady Stephenie Meyer.

This is a story about a girl named Violette, the average girl, in an average life with a beautiful name. She lived many a day for twenty-five years being average wishing for something beautiful, more than just her name.

She lived in a plain house with her family of four. Her mother Jane, father Ralph, and her brother Jack.

Each day she would drive in her boring blue car to a square grey building in a small city. To sit in a grey cubicle and stare at a white computer screen.

Yes, Violette was looking for anything beautiful.

As a child she saw only the bright colors and the beauty in everything. But with time and age, she had forgotten where to look. She was not bitter or raw, simple grey.

So our story of Violette embarks of course on a Monday, the most grey of days.

It all began as all her others do in a black suit driving in her blue car to her grey building under dark grey skies.

At lunch she sat under florescent lights eating a soggy tuna sandwich at a cold table. She was running through lists of things to do in her head as Andrea sat across from the small table.

Andrea was a peppy plump woman in her thirties who loved to chat. Upon her arrival she dropped a thick book onto the table.

Violette smiled warmly at Andrea then glanced over the black cover before asking her, "How's your day going?"

Andrea smiled back, "Oh, you know… Hey you said you like to read right?"

"Sure, when I get the chance." _Which __is__ never these days_ Violette thought to herself.

Andrea however lit up like a Christmas tree at this. "Okay, well, Abby had me read this book. And Violette I'm telling you it is better than chocolate!"

Violette smiled at the thought of reading a book recommended by Andrea's thirteen year old daughter who wore more black eyeliner in a day than she would in a year.

"What's it about?" Violette asked as Andrea bit her lip.

"Just trust me, I can't explain it, but you have to read it! Abby even said you can borrow her copy." She pushed the shiny black book at her.

"'Twilight' huh?" Violette picked up the book along with her trash as she stood. "I probably won't be able to get to it for a few days Andrea. You sure Abby won't mind?"

"Yup, positive." Andrea waved her hands in the air for emphasis to take it.

"Okay well I'll get it back to you as soon as I can, tell Abby I said thanks." She dumped her trash into the can and turned towards the door.

"No problem hon, just one thing though…" Andrea's voice dropped to a serious tone, causing Violette to turn and face her.

"What's that?"

"I'm warning you now, that book is highly addictive. I spent at least half of my vacation reading the series!"

Violette laughed at this, "I consider myself warned."

Still smiling she walked back into the sea of grey with 'Twilight' in her hand. Little did she realize she should have been warned about a whole lot more .


	2. Chapter 2

_Twilight and call of __it's__ characters belong to Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer._

Three days passed and Violette had put 'Twilight' at the back of her mind. It sad in a solitude spot on her desk, untouched. On the third day she finished her work an hour before her day ended. So she was twirling several times in her chair when her eyes fell upon the book. Reaching for it she cursed herself silently for having forgotten it, and turned over the back to get the synopsis.

"Ha! A vampire book for teenagers, come on Andrea…"Violette thought to herself. But then again she did still have an hour to waste. So she hesitantly opened the book and began reading.

…

Two hours later when she paused to go to the bathroom, her floor was nearly empty. So instead she gathered her things and headed across the street to her favorite coffee house.

Once comfortably positioned and caffeinated she continued on.

Saying she was enthralled may have been an understatement. She felt a pull to this book that Edward felt to Bella. She couldn't seem to read fast enough.

Many more hours passed and still she sat glued to her seat. When the coffee house lights flickered their warning to close Bella was walking into the ballet studio to meet her fate. Violette grudgingly closed the book and headed home to finish the story she was so wrapped up in.

On her drive home she started thinking about how surprised she was in her behavior. This Violette was one she had not seen in so long. It had been years since she had been so excited about anything, let along a book! But there was something about this book that was, dare we say beautiful to Violette. The love and the passion seemed to call to her, willing her to seek out the same in her life.

She sighed heavily as she arrived at home, grabbing a granola bar. She changed into her favorite sweats and curled up in her favorite chair to finish the end of the book.

That night when she finished the book her head was spinning in the story. When she went to bed she dreamt vivid dreams of a handsome vampire, not unlike Edward himself. His face was of flawless beauty and his eyes seemed to pierce into her very soul. In her dream her and her mystery vampire where twirling in graceful circles around an empty ballroom lit in candle light. He leaned into her for a kiss, but at the last moment his mouth moved to her neck, trailing kisses softly to the nape. She gasped for air at his touch. He leaned back to smile at her then opened his mouth baring his teeth. Shinning and sparkling he leaned back down with frightening speed to sink them into her skin.

She woke up with a start clutching her neck. She peered around her room, seeing that it had only been a dream and lay back down. Closing her eyes she remembered the dream, the beautiful ballroom had such detail for a dream. The cream walls covered in molding and design, the open archways that let in the full moonlight. The candles that lit the room itself seemed to be everywhere, lining the walls in ornate silver holders, along the floor, even on the patio she caught a glimpse of outside the archways. The shining hardwood floor had felt like air beneath her feet as she had moved. And she saved the best part for the last, the man that had been guiding her along. She began thinking about the perfect man, and stopped. There was nothing there in her mind. It was as if he hadn't been in the dream at all. She remembered him being there, but she could not recall his face, clothes, or anything about him. _How strange_ she thought to herself.

But then there was one thing she could remember. The threat of his teeth at her neck, and the way they looked shinning in the candle lights. It sent chills up her spine, and she was sure that was something she wouldn't soon forget.


	3. Chapter 3

_Twilight and all of __it's__ characters belong to __Stephenie__ Meyer._

Later that day at work Violette stopped by Andrea's cubicle to drop off the book.

Andrea raised her eyebrows at Violette expectantly when she saw her. "Well?"

"It was okay, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders, and watched the disappointment color Andrea's face.

"Oh." Violette laughed at Andrea's expression. She looked as if her dog had just died.

"I'm kidding, I loved it. I was a little worried at first when I saw it was about vampires, but it was a great book. And you are right, definitely better than chocolate, and seriously addictive. You have to tell Abby I said thank you"

Andrea's face shot back up into a smile, "I knew you'd love it! I was a little wary of the vampire thing myself, but what I wouldn't do to meet a vampire like that huh?"

Both women laughed at that. "I'll keep an eye out for you."

"Thanks, just don't tell Tom. I don't know how he'd take getting replaced by a vampire! So how long did it take you to finish it?" She raised her eyebrows again at Violette.

"Umm, about seven or eight hours I guess…" She was slightly embarrassed that she had read it in one sitting practically and hoped her friend wouldn't notice.

"All in one day?" She saw right through her.

Violette sighed, "Yes, how pathetic is my life?"

"Hey you're talking to an old lady whose only excitement is watching Grey's Anatomy on Thursdays. You are much less pathetic than me, trust me." Andrea shook her head.

"I don't know about that, but I do know that I have a ton of work I need to get back to. I'll catch you at lunch!" She smiled at her friend as she walked away.

"Alright, don't spend too much time day dreaming about Edward though!" She called after Violette, making her laugh.

…

After work Violette decided to go to the bookstore and purchase 'New Moon', she didn't tell Andrea, but she really did spend a majority of the day dreaming of what would come next.

The book store was one that Violette used to frequent often as a child. It was the old town library that was turned into a bookstore when the new library was build 20 years ago. The dark wood walls of the large room were cast in shadow by the many dusty bookshelves filling the clustered space. She often thought it was magical, definitely beautiful in her eyes. Before her sudden need for this book, she had forgotten of the love she had for the old brick building and it's equally old collection of books.

Violette smiled as she looked over the familiar unchanged room, complete with old tables lit with small lamps and the worn hardwood floor. She realized that they might not even have the new book, but to her surprise found several new smaller shelves near the side wall containing 'best sellers'. She quickly found her new copy of 'New Moon' on one of the shelves and headed to the register.

As she was slowly walking back to the front of the store Violette got a sudden chill. It was the same chill she had that morning after the dream. This time though she felt as though someone were watching her. She glanced over her shoulder behind her to see nothing but rows of dusty bookshelves.

"Get a grip Violette!" She mumbled to herself, trying to shrug off the feeling.

Once she had paid for her book, she headed out to her car, but still could not shake the chill in her. And to make matters worse she had parked in the last row of the dimly lit parking lot. At the time the walk in the warm summer air seemed like a good thing.

She briskly passed the empty rows, relaxing herself a bit, until she heard it. A soft low humming melody sounded behind her. It was sickly sweet and seemed to be getting closer. The chill turned into a shudder that ran through her body. She was afraid to look back at the person behind her, so instead she jogged quickly to her car.

Just about jumping in she threw the book on the passenger's seat and locked the door looking out to where she had come from. To her great shock there was no one there.

"What?" Violette shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Maybe she would wait a few days to read the next book. It was clearly having an all too strong effect on her take on reality.

She turned on the radio as she pulled out of the parking lot, to some obnoxious loud music with a loud bass that she recognized. Singing along she tried to rid her thoughts of the sweet humming she could have sworn she heard.

When she pulled into the secluded driveway at her house, she reached to the passenger seat of the car for the book, but hesitated. Not wanting to tempt her obviously senile thoughts she tossed it into the glove compartment for now.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ms. Meyer owns Twilight and all __it's__ cool characters._

Violette walked the stone path up to the white door of her house and paused flipping her keys over for her house key. Just as she reached up for the lock the door swung open revealing her brother Jack standing there with a grin on his face.

Though Jack was Violette's younger brother at nineteen, no one would guess such. He towered over her by a whole foot at six foot three inches. The two were just about polar opposites. Jack with his curly blonde hair that highlighted his beautiful tan and boyish dimples. Violette loved her younger brother, often thinking of his happy disposition as her flashlight on dark nights. Even if the only things the two ever had in common was a love of peanut butter and their mother's bright big blue eyes.

"Hey, what are you up to tonight?" He smiled his best winning smile at her before she could walk through the door.

"Sleeping. I'm old now remember?" She pushed past his broad body into the house.

"Well that is very convenient for me then. I need to borrow your car." Violette stopped on her way to the kitchen to give Jack a wary look.

"Why?"

"I have a date with a girl from work, and my car's in the shop." He followed her into small kitchen and waited patiently while she searched the fridge for leftovers.

"Why not borrow Mom or Dad's?" Violette's car might not have been anything special, but she had witnessed Jack's driving first hand.

"I really like this girl Violette. I can't pick her up in Mom's minivan, and they're out at dinner right now in Dad's car." That explained the lack of leftovers in the fridge she thought.

Violette sighed and closed the fridge. "Fine, but promise me you'll drive within the speed limit please."

Jack's face erupted into a huge smile and he rushed over to Violette kissing her cheek before running upstairs. "Thanks, I owe you." He called.

Despite herself Violette smiled at her brother, she couldn't help it.

"Now, what to eat?" She mumbled opening and closing the near empty cabinets in the kitchen. Just then she remembered a new Chinese restaurant a friend had given her a take-out menu to last week, and decided on delivery.

After looking through the menus in the kitchen she remembered she had left it in her car. Luckily Jack was still prepping for his date and had not left. She grabbed her keys and went back out to dig it out of her jammed glove compartment.

The clear night had clouded over and rain was beginning to drizzle down on her as she unlocked the car. She reached across the seat and opened the glove compartment in search of the menu. She easily found it and was about to go back inside when something struck her.

The book was not in the glove compartment. She clearly remembered placing it there before going inside. Glancing to her right, she saw it was not on the seat either. "What in the world?"

The chills she had managed to shake earlier flooded her body. Shaking she turned around to search the back seat, but came up empty. Where had it gone? Violette was not one to easily misplace anything.

The rain turned from a slow drizzle to a downpour as she ran from the car slamming the door and into the house. There was only one thing she could think of.

"Jack!"She yelled as she burst through the front door.

He was walking down the stairs in a fresh shirt and jeans.

"Jack, did you move a book out of my car?" He had to of.

"Violette, when could I have done that? I've been upstairs changing." Jack gave her a puzzled glance as he looked past her and then met her eyes again.

"Are you talking about that book?" He pointed behind her.

Sure enough there it was, the shiny black cover was reflecting the light off it from the side table near the door.

"No way." She could feel her hands shaking as she stared in disbelief at the inoffensive book.

"Jack, I swear to you, I left that book in my car in the glove compartment. And I locked the car. How did it get in here?" Violette knew her voice was accusing and a little crazy but she did not care, this was ridiculous. Books did not move themselves.

"I honestly don't know. Are you feeling okay?" He was staring at her cautiously, but definitely not guilty. Violette knew it was not Jack.

"Yea I'm fine, I think." She started to feel silly about the whole thing. She must have brought the book in and forgot.

"Do you want me to cancel my date and stay home with you tonight? I wouldn't mind." His eyes were concerned, but Violette knew her little brother well enough to know he really did mind.

"Seriously Jack, I'm perfectly fine. I guess I just have a lot on my mind and must have forgotten bringing it in." She smiled up at him trying to convince Jack and herself that she was fine.

"Alright, well I'm heading out then. Thanks again, I'll fill up the tank for you." Violette gave her 'little' brother a quick hug in return.

"Drive safe, and have fun." He smiled down at her as he ducked out into the rain, and made a run for it to her car.

Violette closed the door and walked over to the book. Her fingers grazed the smooth cover, and she sighed picking it up.

…

Four hours later, and halfway through the second book Violette passed into a deep sleep alone in the den.

Again her mind went to the vivid dream staring the devilishly handsome vampire. The setting this time was different. They were walking silently along a moonlit beach. Violette laughed happily as she danced barefoot away from the cool waves rushing at her feet. She could feel his gaze from behind her, she recognized it instantly as the one she had felt earlier. As she turned to meet the gaze his intense eyes captured hers with so much feeling she gasped.

He smiled broadly at her as she stood frozen, the water crashing onto her legs, and reached his long extended fingers to her. He was calling her to him.

Violette moved with a force outside of herself to him, to a place she felt she belonged. When their fingers linked, a chill racked her spine. And just as they began walking he started humming. A sickly sweet melody she had heard only hours before. She turned with a look of surprise on her face, "It was you?"

He did not answer Violette; instead he reached his other hand to her shoulder and began shaking.

Violette's eyes shot open as the shaking continued and she yelped in surprise when she saw her mother's face a foot from her own.

"I didn't mean to scare you, but honey don't you have to work today?" Her mother asked stifling a yawn.

"Yea, oh my god, what time is it?" She jumped out of the chair when she noticed the sun coming in through the windows.

"It's about seven." She answered.

"Oh no. Thanks for waking me up Mom." She had to be at work by eight, and at this point that would be a stretch.

She rushed upstairs to the bathroom to start another day. This time though, something told her it was not going to be grey.


	5. Author's Note

Okay, I know… no one likes an author's note chapter. However I would like to answer some questions before writing the next chapter.

First and foremost, thank you so much for your comments, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

Unfortunately I can not tell you how the mystery man looks, you are going to have to wait and see, but I will say the wait will not be very long.

I am trying to make the chapters as long as I can, but I don't want to fill them with things that don't pertain to the story.

Yes, she does live with her parents. You'll find out why in coming chapters, there is a reason.

And finally as to who was humming behind her, and what happens that day you are just going to have to keep reading!

I am starting the next chapter now so it will be up within the evening.

Thanks again


	6. Chapter 5

_Twilight and all of __it's__ cool characters are owned by Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer._

With great efforts, and lack of notice to posted speed limits, Violette made it to work perfectly on time.

The day started out dark grey. The skies were opened wide up pouring down cool rain onto the ground below.

Violette sat at her desk typing away at her keyboard the whole day without interruptions. She tried to focus her mind strictly on the work before her. Something had changed in her though, strange things were happening, and she did not know how to face them.

Her dreams the past two nights were definitely in bright beautiful colors, anything but grey. Even if the most beautiful part of the dream was still vacant. It seemed that no matter how much she convinced herself she was too busy to let her thoughts wander to her dreams or the strange occurrences, they managed to find their own way back.

The company's ivory letterhead reminded her of the cream colored ballroom. The faint sound of the rain on the roof overhead reminded her of Fork's and the books. Violette definitely felt as though she were loosing it.

At five while riding the elevator to leave she remembered the book she had at the last minute decided to bring with her. Violette sighed a heavy sigh of relief when she reached her car and saw it exactly where she had left it on the passenger's seat. Smiling she took off her navy blazer tossing it in the back seat, and grabbed the book running through the persistent rain across the street to the coffee house.

Being five o'clock, all the local businesses were emptying and she rushed to save a comfortable seat privately situated in the corner. Violette loved the spot, you could see everyone in the small coffee house and also those passing by outside from the oversized chair. She laid her book on the seat in claim, and went to order her coffee.

The air conditioning was on high despite the continued chilly downpours outside and Violette wished she had brought her blazer in with her. Even though it was only the end of June, the summer was definitely not the best she could remember. Nearly every day seemed to be cloudy, cold or both.

Standing in line for her coffee Violette folded her arms across her thin white blouse in an attempt to warm herself up, today was definitely a hot coffee day.

As she stepped up to the register to order a burst of cool humid air hit her as the door opened and she shivered again. She looked over to see who opened the offensive door and ended up staring.

There before her eyes was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. His light brown hair had traces of gold in it as it dripped over his eyes. And his eyes, Violette couldn't help but stare. The blue of his eyes, made hers seem grey in comparison. They seemed to shine out from his fairer than fair perfect skin and were coated in thick eyelashes that matched the brown in his hair perfectly. His eyebrows had an almost deviant arch to them behind his fallen hair. The rest of his face was of equal perfection, a perfect straight angular nose that sat over full lips that were at the start of a smile. His jaw was set showing off the perfection of it's wide angle and slightly dimpled chin.

He seemed to be about her age, possibly a few years older. His face was young, but there seemed to be age in his eyes. She was entirely captivated in this man, and he had not even glanced upon her.

It occurred to her that he looked somewhat familiar. She wondered if maybe he was famous, and she had just not been able to place him. She figured that the way he looked it had to of been that.

"Miss?" Violette turned to the voice calling her and faced an annoyed barista. "What can I get for you?" Obviously it was not the first time she was asked.

"Um, I'll have a large coffee please." She saw the beautiful man walk up behind her and take his place in line. She fidgeted slightly as she paid and took her coffee careful not to spill any as she headed over to add her sugar and cream. That kind of attention she did not need.

As she stirred her coffee she glanced up at the man once more, hoping he would not notice. No such luck. He caught her mid ogle.

She tried to save herself and smile, he smiled back briefly but it was cold, and he turned away quickly. He obviously did not want to be bothered Violette assumed. So she turned her eyes away and went back to settle into her chair.

Once comfortable she picked 'New Moon' up out of her bag and turned to where she had left off with Bella standing at the top of the cliff before jumping. Quickly the coffee shop along with the beautiful man vanished from her mind as she herself jumped into the book blindly. She did not notice that the man she had been staring at had taken a seat only feet from her and was now staring at Violette and the book in her hands.


	7. Chapter 6

_Twilight and all of __it's__ characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

Several minutes passed as Violette did not take any notice on the man shamelessly watching her read.

"Good book?" Violette jumped at the smooth voice and looked up to the blue eyed angel sipping a latte next to her.

"Ex-excuse me?" She shyly stumbled over her words unable to look away from his intense gaze.

Violette could not fathom why this man was interested in talking to her. With her slightly damp hair, and her boring work clothes she could only imagine how she looked. No one ever saw anything in her that sought out any attention. Especially not gorgeous strangers, who were potentially famous. She could feel a red flush building behind the light freckles on her cheeks.

"The book you are reading, is it good?" He tilted his head as he asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yea, so far it's very good." She smiled as best she could, taking the opportunity of staring at him to try and place his face.

"Hmm, personally I am not one for vampire stories. Usually they are not my taste I suppose you could say." His smile broadened slightly to one side as he said this.

"Have you read 'New Moon'?" He did not seem the type she would have thought.

"I read the series recently, it was sort of recommended by someone." His eyes seemed to be laughing as he said this, as though he were enjoying a personal joke.

"Oh." Words seemed to be failing her as she desperately tried to think of what to say next.

"Where are my manors, I didn't introduce myself did I?" He shook his head not waiting for an answer.

"My name is Grayson Abbott" He bowed his head in a greeting gesture that made her smile.

"Nice to meet you Grayson, I'm Violette." Violette awkwardly held her hand out to him, unsure of why she had stuck her hand out in the first place.

She watched Grayson stare at her hand as if equally as unsure what to do with it, then he reached his long elegant fingers to hers.

Violette's eyes shot up to him as she met his ice cold fingers and a chill racked through her whole body as if she had been shocked. Without thinking she pulled her hand back to her lap and looked away from Grayson's eyes.

An awkward silence lingered in the air as she finally looked back at Grayson, who seemed to have never looked away. He was staring at her with his brows scrunched together and dense curiosity in his eyes, and then he rose from his chair.

"Well Violette, it has been a pleasure meeting you, but I must be going. I hope you enjoy the rest of your book, and I am sure I will see you soon." And with a bow of his head and a rushed smile, Grayson Abbott took his coffee and left as swiftly as he had entered.

Violette started after the door in a slight shock. What exactly had just happened, she wondered. She had been surprised he wanted to talk with her of all people, but not as surprised as she was at how abruptly he had ended their conversation.

'He probably just came to his senses' A voice in her head reasoned. Either way she was definitely affected by the handsome man. And an even louder voice in her head was calling to her with the question she couldn't answer earlier. How did she know those blue eyes and that pale face? Violette was now positive she had seen them somewhere before.

Too distracted to finish reading she stashed 'New Moon' into her bag, grabbed her coffee and dashed back in the rain to her car.

As she fished for her keys in the pouring rain she once again could not shake the feeling that she was being watched. Glancing around she willed her nerves to calm down as she saw she was in fact alone. Slipping into her car she made her way home replaying the quick conversation with Grayson over in her head.

…

The next two days passed uneventfully. There were no other run-ins with the beautiful Grayson Abbott. Not without attempts on Violette's part. She had religiously been getting her coffee at five for two days now.

Friday night after leaving the coffee house disappointed Violette went home and set out to finish 'New Moon'.

Her dreams of the handsome vampire had stayed away also the past two nights. And it was not that she was trying to evoke the dreams back, in fact she had all but forgotten them, as dreams fade.

So that night after she closed the book, satisfied and exhausted Violette expected a dreamless sleep to be awaiting her. Which at first is what she got.

Then late in the evening the dream started. It was just as vivid as the rest, and once again the setting was completely different.

Violette found herself walking an old dirt path through a forest. The skies were as they had been all week, dismal and cloudy. And a slight mist of rain left water dripping down through the trees. Though she was all alone in the unfamiliar forest she was not scared, and her body seemed to know exactly where she was going.

She found herself turning at the end of the path to a small opening on a hill. There was a giant willow tree and the view overlooked a small pond. As she walked through the mist to the tree she noticed several small pillars in front of it.

The closer she walked through the high grass to the pillars she recognized them as what they were, gravestones. Four old stones covered slightly in moss and wet dew as here everything seemed to be.

She reached her hand to the first one, pushing back some of the moss so she could read the name on the stone. Her hand froze as she cleared the name and date. It was impossible. The simple stone read:

Grayson Abbott

Cherished Son

1813-1839

Violette inhaled the thick air deeply, rereading the stone, trying to take in what she was seeing.

Surely it had to of been a coincidence, a family name.

She did not hear anyone approach behind her, but that feeling was there as it always was. Violette was not alone. This was his cue, her beautiful vampire.

She spun around expectantly and was met again in an intense gaze only inches from her panicked face.

She could not breathe, she could not think.

Her beautiful vampire reached his hands to her face and leaned in to her ear smoothly as silk he whispered, "Violette, wake up."

She felt him pull back and place a soft kiss on her cheek, before the tree, and the opening all faded to black.

When Violette's eyes opened she felt the chills pulsing through her body, and sweat dripping slightly off her forehead in a cold sweat.

Sitting up she looked around her still dark room, half expecting him to be there.

The room was empty though, but it did not slow her heart any or steady her breathing. She remembered the face. She would never again forget it.

Closing her eyes she saw it behind her eyelids, willing it to never go away. "Grayson" She breathed.


	8. Chapter 7

_The Twilight Series and all of __it's__ cool characters belong to lucky lady __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

Violette could not go back to sleep early that morning. She lay awake staring at the ceiling trying her hardest to make sense of everything. It was all impossible wasn't it? Though after all that had happened in the past few days she was unsure if anything was impossible.

How did she know his face, she must have seen it somewhere before to have been dreaming of it. She felt as though she were still dreaming.

Grayson was the most beautiful thing she could remember in a long time, and there was definitely something about him. It went right through her, as though he had already captured her heart. And looking into his eyes made her heart beat in a way she did not think it ever had.

And then there was that other thought, what if there were truth behind her dreams of the beautiful pale skinned man? What if Grayson Abbott was a vampire?

"You're being ridiculous." Violette said to herself as she thought it over. There is no such thing as vampires. And anyways she had seen him drinking a coffee right before her very eyes. That is not exactly something a vampire would be inclined to do. And she was pretty sure the coffee house did not serve blood lattes. And his eyes, they were a bright blue, not very vampire.

Violette looked over to the window across from her bed, a slight warm breeze was blowing through the small opening and she could see the sun rising. Hopeful for an actual sunny summer day, she swung her bare feet out from her blanket and made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

…

The sunrise had been a tease at best. The sun quickly made its retreat back behind the clouds once it had risen. Though the sky remained dark, the air had warmed significantly and was staying dry for a change. So Violette happily dressed in a light white sundress and comfortable flip flops. She decided to take advantage of the warm weather and venture to the beach that day.

On her way out she came across her parents in the dinning room sipping coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Where you going sweetie." Her dad called out to her when he noticed she was fully dressed with her bag in hand.

"The beach, I thought I'd go for a walk." She smiled at her parents.

"Why don't you go wake up Jack, I'm sure he'd like to go with you. And you really shouldn't go alone." Her mom suggested, emphasizing the not going alone part.

Violette looked her mother's coo-coo clock on the wall that read nine am and smiled, "No that's okay, he'd probably rather sleep in." In fact he probably didn't even make it in till a few hours before knowing Jack.

"Hmm, well I can go with you Vi." Violette hated her mother's favorite nickname for her, so trying not to grimace she faced her mother.

"Mom really, I'd rather go alone."

Violette's mother's forehead wrinkled in concern as she exchanged a frustrated look with her father. "Honey, we worry about you. Ever since you moved back home, you spend so much time alone. You need to get back out there, go out, and have fun while you're still young."

This she winced at, she knew were this conversation was leading and wanted out before it got there. "Mom, I'm going to go now. Bye, I'll see both of you later. Love you."

Violette turned and started walking out of the room, but before she was far enough away she heard her mother's reply. "We love you too, and we're always here to talk when you want to. Sooner or later you should talk about what happened Violette."

She sighed heavily as she walked through the front door, resisting the urge to childishly slam it behind her.

Talking with her mother about things was exactly what she did not want. Violette did not want to talk to anyone about the reason she was twenty-five and living at home again. She just wanted to forget, and lately she had been doing a fine job at it. She only relapsed when people brought it up.

She hated it all; the pity people gave her when they talked about it. The way it brought all the horrible memories crashing back, it was something best left alone. Now though that she sat alone in her car on the quiet drive to the beach the memories all started flooding back. She knew it was hopeless to try and stop them. So she let them come.

The first one was of their first Christmas together. Nearly three years before at a Christmas party Violette had met Peter Thomas. He was handsome, charming and very persistent. He introduced himself to her as the man she would marry someday. Violette found him funny, and by New Year's Eve they were a couple.

The next year they moved in to his condo together, and Violette fell in love with Peter. She had always felt as if there was something missing, but he loved her and for Violette that was enough.

Another year passed and last Christmas he proposed. He did it at a lavish dinner in front of her parents. Violette's mother cried and welcomed him to the family. Violette knew her life would be spent with Peter, and she was happy enough at the idea. After all being with someone as much as Peter loved her, what girl wouldn't want that?

Four months later Violette went to visit her family on Easter, and Peter stayed home to be with his. It was to be their last holiday apart before they were married the next month.

Upon going home Violette found her mother and father had both caught a virus and were too sick to celebrate. She offered to stay, but they insisted she go home before catching what they had. The plane ride back she was sad to be away from her family, but excited to be able to surprise Peter. She was never good at surprises, and could not wait to see the look on his face when she walked through the door.

Her flight arrived at seven Easter evening, and Violette was happy she had decided to leave her car at the airport. When she pulled up to the house, she parked in her usual spot and rushed up to the door, leaving her bags in the car.

She quietly opened the door and found the living room empty. Violette figured Peter must have taken an early night and would be upstairs.

She crept as quiet as she could up the stairs and opened the door. Peter was not sleeping though, and definitely not alone. Violette stood frozen until Peter and the strange girl laying in her place noticed her.

Before a word was spoken, she closed the door and ran back to her car. Violette did not cry, she did not feel, she was in utter shock. She went straight back to the airport and flew home. She left everything there, her job, her friends and her life.

Peter didn't try to win her back, she cancelled the wedding the next day. Coldly making calls to the entire wedding party, and then the guests. Her mother watched her the entire day with weary eyes, as though waiting for a breakdown to happen. It never did.

Violette had not seen or talked to Peter since he shipped the rest of her belongings home. She knew she never would again. Peter never really loved her, and the worst part was she was not surprised.

She had found it so hard to believe that he had appeared to love her so much in the first place. It was then that she became so grey, she did not see herself as lovable. It was not that she did not still hope for it, but she did not expect it. For Violette it was like the old saying, 'Hope for the best, but expect the worst.' And not becoming Mrs. Peter Thomas was not the worst. It was livable, probably for the best even.

Violette's thoughts drifted to Grayson then, the way his eyes made her feel. She did not even know this man, aside from a quick conversation and in her dreams. Yet something inside of her seemed to scream for him, a stranger. But the thing is, she thought, if Peter could not love her, how could someone like Grayson?

As she pulled up to the empty parking lot at the beach she decided right then and there to do her best to put it behind her. He was after all just another man, despite the dreams and feelings she felt. She knew it was not worth it, and just like Peter, she could block it out and forget about him. Moving on was definitely becoming her specialty.


	9. Chapter 8

It was quiet at the beach and Violette was happy for it. It had always been a place of comfort to her. The sound of the steady waves, and the birds flying ahead put her at peace.

She left her flip flops in the car and made her way down the windy wood planks over the dunes pausing when she reached the end of the path as she always did. She looked around the empty beach and inhaled deeply, taking in the strong smell of salt. She smiled stepping off the walkway and digging her toes into the sand.

Her dress billowed softly around her knees and she walked slowly to the waves feeling the wind push her bangs off her face. Like her bookstore, as a child Violette thought this place held a magic. She built herself castles in the sand here for many years, and danced in the water with the waves.

This place held the memories of a carefree and happy Violette. As she walked through the cool sand digging her toes in, she wished she could go back to those days. To be so happy again, not sure if she ever could.

…

She wasn't sure how long she had been walking the long deserted beach, but knew she had been walking for a long time when the dark clouds started to take on an ominous look overhead.

Reluctantly she turned around and wondered if she'd make it back before the rain. As if in answer to her thoughts a strike of lightening flashed in the distance of the sea, followed by a loud rumble of thunder.

"Great." She mumbled as she walked away from the waves lapping her feet. Violette picked up her pace, knowing she would not be able to make it back before the storm, but hoping she'd be close.

She began jogging as the wind whipped her hair around her face. She felt the first drop of water hit her nose and she moved to a run, not wanting to get stuck in the rain. It was too late though as the skies opened up and began pouring down on her.

Frustrated, running and loosing steam fast Violette didn't notice the driftwood before her feet were tangled in it. She fell face first into the sand, twisting her ankle in a backwards position as she went down.

The rain quickly washed away the sand from her face and arms, but her leg could not be so easily fixed, she leaned over her damp body to examine it before standing. Pain surged up her knee as she pushed onto the spot that was swelling.

"Why didn't I bring my cell phone?" She thought out loud, and in answer the skies flashed bright white as lightening hit nearer to the shore. Realizing she had no choice Violette stood up as best she could, and tried to begin the walk back.

After about ten feet her ankle gave up and she fell back to the ground. She slumped in defeat as thunder roared all around her. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw something approaching from the dunes. Straining to see through the now downpour she made out what looked like a tall man running towards her.

"Are you okay?" The voice sounded panicked as it closed in on her, the man's face still in shadows. Before she could respond the face came into clear view and Violette lost her breath. Was she dreaming still? There running to her rescue was Grayson Abbott.

"Grayson?" She finally managed the words out once she got her breath. He kneeled down to her level and looked at her strangely before chuckling.

"I thought you looked familiar. Violette right?" She simply nodded her head at the handsome man, so close to her.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" As she looked into his blue eyes she could barely remember to breath, let alone why she was at the beach. She forced her gaze away and then answered.

"I was walking and it started to rain, then I tripped. I think I twisted my ankle." She blushed, embarrassed, then thought of something, "What are you doing out here?"

He smiled widely revealing dazzling white perfect teeth, and once again taking her breath away. "I live here."

She was confused, "You live in the dunes?"

Grayson started laughing, it was a musical laugh and it made her smile to hear it.

"No, that's my family's house." He pointed up beyond the dunes, and sure enough there sat a spectacular lone beach house the color of the sand, with large balconies overlooking the ocean. Violette wondered how she had never noticed it before.

"Where did you park your car?" He asked while staring at her now swollen ankle with concern.

"Back near the jetty." Violette looked at Grayson's face again, and he seemed frustrated as he glanced at her, but why?

"You are not going to be able to make that walk." He shook his head as he said this, sending more water flying through the air. He sighed heavily as he looked at Violette, and then without another word he quickly scooped her up into his arms and stood back up.

"What are you doing?" She asked, panicking. Her body was now shaking as she was pressed against his cold wet chest. She was so embarrassed by the situation, but more so when he picked her up her stomach began doing flip flops at his touch.

"I'm going to bring you back to my house, so we can both dry off. Then I'm going to drive you back to your car." There did not seem to be room for question in his voice but Violette did not care.

"Grayson, put me down, I'm too heavy to carry all the way through the dunes. I think I can walk with some help." She looked into his face, and though he laughed at the comment, showed no sign of responding. He instead looked ahead, making his way up through the tall grass.

Violette sighed in resignation and closed her eyes against the water falling heavy into them.

A few minutes later she felt her body shifting as Grayson was walking up the long stairs to his back door and she opened her eyes. The porch had large white pillars that held up the balcony above it, and there were large mosquito nets drawn like curtains to the side of each one, that fell to the deck below. He laid her down gently into a large basket like chair filled with green and blue pillows.

"I will be right back, I just have to tell my family you are here. Don't go anywhere." He smiled his bright blue eyed smile again and walked in through one of two oversized white glass doors.

"Trust me, I'm definitely not moving." Violette mused to herself, looking around the beautifully decorated deck. As her eyes scanned the deck she looked down at herself and gasped. She had totally forgotten about her sundress being white. The material had been thoroughly soaked through and made almost completely see through.

Mortified she crossed her arms across her chest and shifted herself to sit up further in the plush basket. The door beside her flew open and Grayson walked out and smiled down at Violette. The smile warmed her through and through and he leaned in to pick her up once again. She did not protest, instead she fell willingly into his arms, once again having the sense that she belonged there.

As they walked wordlessly through the door Violette caught sight of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. Her dark chestnut hair was in tight ringlet curls that fell around her perfectly shaped pale face and pouty lips to her shoulders. Her eyes were a brilliant blue like Grayson's but the two were completely different otherwise. She had on a beautiful ivory sundress that fit her flawless body perfectly, with a light blue sweater over it, and beautiful blue sandals to match. This woman looked like a real grown up porcelain doll, and Violette felt like a drowned rat.


	10. Chapter 9

The beautiful woman before Violette smiled warmly at Grayson, as though they were communicating through their eyes. Then her eyes traveled down to the woman in his arms as he walked through the room, and strangely she let out a small gasp and her eyes widened. Grayson cleared his throat loudly, and the surprise on the woman's face quickly faded, replaced by a soft smile.

Grayson gently placed Violette on a soft tan chaise lounge and flashed his breath taking smile. "I'll be right back."

Violette nodded her head slowly, trying not to hyperventilate, and watched him walk away. She had almost forgotten the woman who was intently watching her from just a few feet away.

"Excuse Grayson's manners, he's distracted I suppose. I'm Andrea." Her smile widened as she gracefully perched herself next to Violette's leg.

Violette could not believe how flawless she was up close. Of course Grayson was with someone this beautiful; they were perfect for each other. She was not surprised by that fact, but instead her surprise was in the burning jealousy she felt towards this woman. She was sure she had turned a shade of green by now.

Despite herself she smiled back, "Nice to meet you, I'm Violette."

The woman laughed a soft quiet laugh, "Oh, yes I definitely knew that."

What was it with these people and laughing at me, she wondered.

"Oh." She felt embarrassed at her lack of words, and extremely uncomfortable. Andrea on the other hand seemed to have no problem staring so obviously at Violette. It was as though she were looking for something in her face.

"How is your leg?" She broke away from her stare and glanced down at the red, puffy area around her right ankle. "Grayson is getting some ice for you, I believe."

"Oh thank you. You have a beautiful house by the way." Violette suddenly remembered her manors as she glanced past Andrea's silky curls to the large room before her. The walls were a dark tan, the color of wet sand, outlined in white molding. The wall behind her was filled with windows that looked out onto the ocean. The hardwood floor below them had a rich color and shine, as though it had just been refinished, and the room was filled with warm pieces in ivories and tans. And in the far corner was a large white marble fireplace. Violette had never been in a room that felt so warm and welcoming.

"Thank you, but I cannot take the credit. It's actually our mother and father's house. We all just come here for the summers to be together." Violette was shocked at her words. Did she say 'our mother and father'? They started at each other for a few moments as Violette thought it over.

"So you met Grayson earlier this week?" She smiled at Violette, prompting an answer. Violette was still processing the earlier statement, and missed Andrea's attempts of conversation.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked as glanced at Andrea.

"Grayson mentioned meeting you earlier this week, at the coffee house in town right?" She tilted her head coyly in a similar fashion that Grayson had during their first conversation.

Before Violette could answer Grayson walked back into the room in a fresh outfit with a large ice compress and a fluffy oversized white robe.

"I hope my little sister is not annoying you too much." He said with a teasing tone as he placed the cold compress on her ankle. Violette smiled at the word sister, feeling an imaginary weight lifted off her shoulders.

Andrea scoffed at this and glared over her shoulder. "Little sister?! Madison and I are only two years younger than you Grayson. And the last time I checked, we are definitely more mature than you." She narrowed her pretty eyes at him as she stood up while smoothing out her wrinkle free dress.

He laughed and shook his head at her as she turned to Violette. "Violette, it was very nice meeting you, but I have to be going. Hopefully you can come back another time under better circumstances." She smiled genuinely.

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you too Andrea." She returned the smile.

"And you," Andrea pointed her finger at her much larger brother's chest. "You play nice."

Grayson smiled his gorgeous smile and replied, "I shall try."

"Good, I'll see you when we all get home tonight then." She looked at him for a second longer, and he nodded his head at her in a delayed nod.

With that Andrea gracefully left the room leaving behind her an awkward silence as Grayson stood over Violette with the oversized white robe still in his hand.

Violette was too nervous to start the conversation so she just patiently stared at her ankle waiting. She had been so distracted by everything going on around her, she had forgotten about the pain slowly pulsing around her lower leg. Thankfully though she had remembered to keep her arms crossed over her still wet clothes.

"Do you want to take those off?" Grayson's eyes seemed to be dancing light blue when Violette turned to him. She had pure confusion written across her face, and he noticed.

"Your clothes, they are soaked. I figured you would like to take them off, you appear to have a chill." Violette had a chill alright, but it was not the kind of chill that Grayson meant. The very look of him had her shaking involuntarily with nerves.

"Yea, I think taking my clothes off is a good idea." She started turning red as she realized how it sounded. "I mean, I.. you know what I mean." She darted her eyes to the floor, embaressed even further. Grayson seemed completely uneffected by it and instead laughed lightly.

"May I help you to the bathroom? It's just in that hall there." He nodded his head to the far end of the room.

"I suppose you're gonna have to." Violette tried not to sound too excited at the idea of his touch again. Instead she pulled the cold compress off of her ankle, as Grayson bent down and gingerly hoisted her back into his arms. She had not noticed, but his muscular arms were not much warmer than the ice that was just on her ankle. She figured he must have caught a real chill rescuing her in the rain.

Forgeting her manners she glanced up to his face that was merely inches away from her own. She saw him glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he walked, but did not turn away this time. She saw the smile that played upon his lips and lost her eyes there. His lips. They appeared to be so soft, and strong in their perfect shape. Totally enamoured in them her hand slipped before her mind and she reached her fingers to his face. Violette felt as though she was in a trance and could not stop herself.

Grayson stopped walking and stood dead still as her fingers touched his face. She watched as his eyes fell closed and he swallowed hard and sighed. Her fingers ran along his strong set jaw to the bottom of the lips she had been studying. His face was so cold, but touching him was sending fire through her hand and into her body. As she was about to move her hand further up to touch those lips, his eyes flew open. The action was a simple one, but it was enough to shake Violette from the spell she was under. She quickly dropped her hand away from his face, but could not turn away her gaze. "I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that."

The smile faded from his face, and was replaced by an almost sad face as he glanced away from her. He did say anything, but instead nodded once and started walking. Violette was beyond blushing, she was humiliated. She had just caressed a complete stranger and he was so disgusted by the act, he no longer wanted to even speak to her.

When they entered the bathroom, Grayson placed Violette on the toilette seat and inhaled deeply as though he was having a hard time breathing. He avoided her eyes as did she his as he spoke. "I'll be right outside the door, just let me know what you're done."

Violette mumbled a thanks as the door softly shut. She winced to herself and shook her head. What had she been thinking, and worse, why did she want so badly to do it again?


	11. Chapter 10

_Twilight and all __it's__ characters belong to Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_Hey everyone, sorry this is a short one. My mind is a little fried tonight, but the good news is that I aced my finals! This coming week the writing should be more up to par…_

Violette sat on the hard white toilet seat for a few moments acknowledging what she had just done. She also acknowledged that she had to face Grayson again once she had changed out of her now only damp clothes. The thought crossed her mind that if she just stayed in the bathroom long enough that the clothes would just dry on their own. Heck, if she was lucky she could even stay in there long enough for her ankle to heal.

She knew that she was being childish, she propped herself up. Using the sink as a crutch she managed to pull her dress over her head and throw it on the ground. She glanced around for the robe, and spotted it on a shelf next to the door.

Leaning forward with one arm, holding onto the sink with the other and balancing on one foot she reached for the robe, only to come a few inches short.

"Damn." She whispered.

Violette lost her concentration as she thought she heard a laugh from the other side of the door. Her imagination was really working overtime these days. She shook her head and reached further.

A smile spread on her lips as she triumphantly wrapped her fingers around the robe and yanked it towards her with more force than necessary. This act pulled her way off balance unfortunately.

Violette lost her footing, and not being able to think fast enough moved her left hand from the sink to be below her to break her fall. And break her fall it did, with a loud crash she fell onto the cold tile. Her left arm's bare skin stung from the impact and she winced. Somehow her right ankle was still extended in the air behind her, and her knuckles were white around the robe. Violette laughed a bit at her position.

"Violette?! Are you okay?" Grayson's serious voice called through the door as she sat up.

"Yea, I'm fine." She lied as she looked at the large bruise already forming on her arm. This sort of clumsiness was not common to Violette. Around Grayson though, she seemed to be completely disorientated and unaware of herself.

Violette pulled the robe around her as best she could and debated trying to climb back onto the toilet before letting him come in. She knew the odds of that happening without further injury were slim to none.

Sighing, she decided to just let him in. "I'm all set."

Less than a second later Grayson walked into the room eyes aimed at where he had left her upon the toilet. When he looked down to see her on the floor he started laughing. His laugh was like music, even as embarrassed as she was, Violette could get lost in that laugh. Just like his lips, she stopped herself there.

"I thought you said you were okay?" He questioned as he calmed his laughing.

"Yea, I just slipped a bit." Violette felt her face flush in a way it had not in years. She was sure she would have no shame left by the end of the day with Grayson.

"Oh, I see."He walked past her and scooped up her dress, throwing it over his broad shoulder. "I am going to put this in the dryer for you. First let's get you off the bathroom floor though."

Violette suddenly felt a bit insulted. It only increased as he leaned in to pick her up and she saw his eyes dancing with laughter still. To Violette she saw nothing funny about the situation. She looked away from him with an obvious pout on her face as they walked back towards the comfy tan room.

"This should help to get that chill out of you just a bit." Said Grayson as he placed her on a couch by the hot fireplace, and Violette suddenly could not remember if it had been lit before or not.

She had managed avoided his eyes on the walk back and intended to try to for the rest of however long she was there. He did not seem to notice as he walked back towards her again with the ice compress, placing it once again on her ankle. His fingers grazed her bare skin and she was startled at how cold he still was.

The shock of his touch broke through her determination and she looked at his face as she asked, "Are you always that cold?"

Grayson's beautiful eyes widened for a brief moment. Then the cold in his body seemed to move to his eyes as they looked to freeze over before Violette. Stone cold he looked down at her with a grimace on his face and replied. "Yes."

Before she could apologize for being so blunt he turned and quickly walked out the room. Violette was so confused, one minute he was disgusted by her, the next he was laughing at her, and now he looked as though he wanted to kill her.


	12. Grayson's Side

_Hey everyone, yes another author's note. Finals took a lot out of me this week and I've been pretty sick, however Violette's story has majorly been on my mind today. And I am happy to tell everyone I have decided on what path to send Violette and Grayson down. I have a question for all of you lovely readers however. I did a side story on Grayson that happens before this story. It helped lead the path, and is told from his perspective._

_ I cannot release it for you to read till I get a little more into this story, but any interest? Let me know! If so, I'm going to do a full __story to compliment this one_


	13. Chapter 11

She had had it with this, Grayson was definitely bipolar. If he was not laughing at her, he was scowling. Violette set her chin up, and with as much pride as she had left looked in the opposite direction when he walked back into the room a moment later. She was not going to put up with someone acting so hot and cold. No matter how irresistibly gorgeous he was.

"How is your ankle feeling?" Out of the corner of her eye Violette could see Grayson standing coolly at the end of the couch with his arms crossed peering down at her.

"Fine." She was not going to let her resolve down so easy this time, "How long till my dress is dried, I should be leaving."

Violette knew her voice sounded pushy and ungrateful, but she was so frustrated. She could feel his gaze on her skin, but refused to let her eyes wander to the ones staring at her.

"About twenty minutes. Can I get you anything while you wait?" The cold tone seemed to have been warmed over in his voice, and Violette could see his head tilting to the side.

"No, thank you." Violette kept her eyes on the fire in front of her, as though it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"Violette, I am sorry I was so rude a moment ago. I should not have snapped at you." She felt her head involuntarily moving to look at him and snapped it back into its place. There was no use in allowing herself to like Grayson, she told herself. Someone like him was not meant for her, so it was better this way.

Still when he called her name, it sounded more beautiful than she could remember it had ever sounded. She wanted to ask him to repeat it, but did not; instead she nodded her head curtly and mumbled out that it was alright.

She closed her eyes and willed him to go away.

When the room seemed silent she sighed heavily and opened her eyes. Only to her great shock Grayson was sitting on the hassock directly in front of the couch. He was slouched with his arms on his knees bringing him to her eye level, his eyes cast to his folded hands. Now her view to the fireplace was replaced by his perfect face. She gasped at how close he was, and again forgot any frustration she had towards him. Apparently being bipolar had become contagious.

"Violette," His eyes glanced up to hers, blazing, "I know this may seem forward, but I would really like to bring you to dinner tonight. I want to get to know you better; I think we could be friends." His face was serious as he stared at Violette in a way no one had ever stared at her before. She was sure her heart was about to explode in her chest.

"Why?" She questioned aloud, she had hardly said more than a dozen words to him.

Why would he want to be her friend? Why was he interested in someone as grey as Violette? Why was he looking at her like that? Why did he haunt her dreams? Why couldn't she breathe? She wanted to ask him all of it, but only the one word would come out.

"Why do I want to have dinner with you? Or why do I want to be your friend?" He asked lightheartedly.

"Yes." Violette caught her lack of an answer and quickly corrected it, "To both I mean."

Grayson's smile widened before he answered, showing off slight dimples and his perfect teeth. "Well I would like to bring you to dinner, because I am hungry, and figured you may be as well."

Violette laughed quietly at his obvious answer.

"And I want to be your friend because…" His smile faded back into a more serious expression, and his hand smoothly moved up till it was just touching her cheek. The touch was so light, yet so intense Violette had to resist the urge to close her eyes to keep her breathing steady.

"Because, I find there is something about you. I want to know more about you, I suppose you could say I am slightly fascinated by you." The broad smile returned, and Violette stopped breathing. She was positive the feeling of his fingers tracing her cheek has messed with her hearing.

He must have noticed she was not breathing as she stared at him, because his hand had fallen back to where it had been. She still did not respond as she searched his face to see if the words had been true.

"Well, that and I am also afraid if I leave you alone again, you will just further hurt yourself." The dimples returned, "So would you like to join me for dinner tonight Violette?"

His smile was infectious and she knew there was a slightly goofier one on her face as well as she nodded her head in response. "I have to call my family though before, they're probably worried about me."

Grayson nodded his head, "You can borrow our phone. I noticed you did not seem to have anything with you, unless you have it hiding somewhere." His eyes scanned the white robe up and down with a wicked look in them, making Violette blush bright red.

"No, no phone, I left it in my car." Then it occurred to her she left everything in her car, including shoes.

"Actually, I need to go to my car before anyways," She smiled at his confused expression and nodded to her feet, "Unless you know somewhere that being barefoot is okay."

He laughed that musical laugh again and shook his head, "I didn't want to say anything. I thought you might have been trying to make some sort of statement, or start a new trend."

Violette laughed at this with him, "Yes, you caught me. I'm going barefoot to protest world hunger."

"Beautiful and charitable, why would I not want to be friends with you?" Violette stopped laughing as he called her beautiful, but before she could say anything Grayson stood up still chuckling lowly.

"I just heard the timer go off, ready to get out of that robe?" His eyes danced as he smiled down at her. She blushed heavy red, not realizing she had not heard a single noise.

"Yup." Feeling more comfortable with Grayson she lifted her arms, "To the bathroom."

Grayson laughed again, and bent lifting her up. His touch was still cold, but her thoughts were on other things. Like for example how hard his chest was as she leaned up against it, or how blue his eyes were when they sparkled like that. And there was also the matter of keeping her hands away from his face, that task alone was taking all of her strength at the moment to notice how his hands felt like ice through the thick robe.

…

After primping herself up as much as she could in the bathroom Violette decided what she saw in the reflection was as good as it was going to get. Her light brown hair had dried into a slight wave that fell right below her thin shoulders. And all the blushing had left a slight glow on her lightly freckled cheeks. She licked her lips and pushed her long bangs to one side, stepping back from the mirror slowly.

The swelling had gone down in her ankle and she was managing putting some weight on it, while holding the sink. She looked herself over one more time and caught sight of the large dark bruise on her left forearm. Frowning she rubbed it, hoping Grayson would not notice.

Violette made her way, hobbling slightly to the door. She opened it to find a very surprised Grayson staring back at her.

"Okay, I'm ready." He smiled the dimpled smile and before she could say anything else scooped her into his arms.

"I think I can walk now." She whispered pulling her dress down to her kneecaps.

"Where is the fun in that?" His smile went through her, as he briskly walked into an entryway she had yet to see. It was a large center hallway in presumably the front of the house. The top of the walls were all a rich blue with white panels along the bottom. The floors were lined in a contrasting dark mahogany. There was a beautiful white and mahogany staircase in the center in the room and art lining the wall to the beautiful double door lit by a crystal chandelier overhead.

Violette's mouth opened slightly as she took in the sight of the beautiful room, "Have I mentioned what a beautiful house you have?"

"Yes, you said that to Andrea earlier." He smiled proudly as something occurred to Violette.

"Wait how did you know that? You weren't there." Grayson's smile flinched briefly and he paused a moment too long.

"I heard you talking." The smile returned full strength, but Violette sensed he was trying to distract her.

"How?" She persisted.

Grayson sighed as he made his way through the door and down the stairs. The rain had let up, and the sun was setting behind the clouds. "Can you walk from here?"

He placed her down on a gravel pathway, with his arm still around her waist as he carefully eyed her.

She nodded and they slowly made their way to the car at the end of the short path.

Violette was not one to own flashy cars, or to afford them, but she did love them. And Grayson's car was her favorite. The black BMW was glistening in the rain, the dark tint on the window reflected her large smile as she walked up to it, she half expected to see drool coming out of her mouth at the sight of it.

"Nice car." She beamed at Grayson as he opened the door. She gasped a little when she saw the dark black leather interior. He laughed as she slid in.

Vaguely hearing the door close she reached her hand before her to guide along the slick dashboard.

"You like cars?" Grayson asked as he stared at her seeming surprised from the driver's seat.

"Uh-huh." She answered distracted, fingers still touching the smooth leather and taking in the car around her.

She turned to the beautiful man next to her and sighed, "This is my dream car. M6 coupe, black on black, tinted windows, fully loaded. Did you know this was a v-10?" Violette shook her head, starting to feel a little silly. "Of course you did. Sorry, I just really love this car."

Grayson surprised her by not laughing at her; instead he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, "Well when your ankle feels better, you will have to see how it drives."

Her mouth dropped back open again, "Really?"

He held her gaze in his and slowly nodded his head. She felt like she was going to melt right there in his beautiful BMW. Her smile was beyond goofy. This was too good to be true, sitting in her dream car, with her dream boy, literally.


	14. Chapter 12

_Twilight and all of __it's__ characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer._

_…_

_I just wanted to let everyone know I posted a link to Grayson's car in my profile, and also I wrote this while listening to 'Memory' by __Sugarcult__… if you have it, I would highly recommend listening with the first part of this chapter for effect._

Grayson released her hand and smiled wickedly as he started the car. "Buckle up." He instructed Violette though he made no notion to touch his own seat belt.

She simply nodded, quickly buckling and then grinning in expectation.

Loud music filled the car, and with one last smile Grayson shifted into gear and peeled out of the driveway.

Violette knew he was showing off, and frankly she did not care. She was totally enamored in the speed as he raced down the sharp swerving turns on his long driveway.

Her adrenaline pulsed fast as she realized the song playing was 'Memory' by Sugarcult, a song that was once one of her favorites. She smiled at the road ahead of her in approval of Grayson's music choice. Something about the lyrics suddenly had a different meaning to them.

She suddenly felt like Grayson had chosen this song on purpose, maybe he was trying to say he felt the same. The connection, he felt as though he knew her as well. Afraid to speak Violette started ahead enjoying the feel of the racing engine pushing over the speed limits down the empty road, and listened intently to the blaring music.

"Losing half a year.Waiting for you hereI'd be your anything.So get back, back, back to where we lasted.Just like I imagine.I could never feel this way.So get back, back, back to the disaster.My heart's beating faster.Holding on to feel the same.

…This may never start.Tearing out my heart.I'd be your memory."

The fast car was not the only thing racing; Violette's mind seemed to suddenly go into over drive. All with the start of a song. Why did she feel so strongly that she knew Grayson, that she even had memories of this stranger? His face was stunning, but more so familiar.

In her dreams she had felt as though she had known him forever. As though there was never another she could trust or care for as fully as she did for him. Do dreams really cause that sort of effect?

Grayson looked at Violette raising his eyebrows at her confused face, before turning back to the road.

Violette sat silent for the rest of the fast, short drive back to her car. She felt as though she were on a slight high from the speed as they pulled up next to her small blue sedan. She sighed at the comparison of her plain car to his perfect one.

She felt the cars were symbolic of Grayson and herself, the outright beauty and the plain boring girl.

She looked over to Grayson and saw he had already left the car to come help her out. Her head snapped back to the door that opened on cue and Grayson extended his hand to hers, welcoming her into it with a smile. Just as he had in the dream, she thought.

She gasped, and swallowed hard. She told herself to stop being so silly, and slid her warmed hand into his cool one as he pulled her effortlessly out of the low car. His eyes burned into her own with a hint of danger and interest as a single-dimpled, half-smile appeared on his face.

"You look so serious." He commented tilting his head as he led her to the lone car in the parking lot. "Did you enjoy the drive?"

Violette smiled big at this, "Yes, have I mentioned that I love that car?"

Grayson laughed as she opened her car and reached to the floor for her flip flops and bag. "I do believe I recall hearing that."

"I just wanted to be sure." She said turning back to face Grayson. As always his close presence caught her off guard, and she found herself backed against her car.

"You didn't mind the music being so loud did you? I would normally turn it down, but I really like that song." His eyes seemed to be trying to convey something to hers as they loomed above her.

"Nope, no minding here." She was almost positive her words were slurred as she tried to keep her feet below her.

Grayson sighed with a smile and backed up offering his hand once more. Violette was silently hoping he would carry her, even though his car was less than ten feet away.

When they got back into the car, the music picked back up at the end of the song. Violette found her train of thought lingering around the idea of a memory as they made their way to the restaurant. More so she held on to the idea that Grayson Abbott was someone that she had a distant memory of. As the last cords of the song finished and Grayson sped faster than ever onto the highway she turned to stare at the breathtaking man next to her. His lips twitched into a smile when he noticed her staring, though his eyes remained on the darkening road ahead.

Violette knew him somehow, she was sure of it, and when they reached the restaurant she was going to find out how. Everything about him seemed to be a beautiful mystery and she could not wait to solve it.


	15. Chapter 13

_Twilight and all of __it's__ cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer._

_Merry Christmas everyone, just in case I don't get a chance to post before!_

Fifteen minutes later, after going upwards of 100 miles an hour most of the way Grayson pulled off an exit to a small coastal town Violette had never been to before. The remainder of the ride they had been silent, aside from Violette's quick call home.

The now dark sky had cleared, and the moon lit a silver path on the shore they drove along side. Violette could see the lights of an approaching town as Grayson turned down the music.

The silence lingered as the town lights came closer.

"This place is beautiful, where are we?" Violette found herself asking, staring at the coast to her right.

"I used to live here, a long time ago." Grayson's voice had taken on a tightness that caused Violette to look at him with question again.

The smile was still on his face, but not in his eyes. He seemed so sad, but what about? Violette wanted so bad to ask him, but did not want to upset him, so instead folded and unfolded her hands in her lap.

They were now driving into the small town that consisted of a few shops along the opposite side of the coast. Grayson deftly made a U-turn and parked in front of a small dimly lit building.

"This is the place." He turned to Violette with the sad smile still in place, "Best seafood in New England."

Violette looked over her should at the small shack skeptically. Shack may have been an overstatement. The rickety little house had a sign out front that read 'Ye Olde Fish Hut', and old it definitely looked. The weathered shingles where falling in places in the front, and a light flickered off and onto the sign in a hideous yellow that hurt Violette's eyes to look at.

She turned back to Grayson trying to hide the disapproval in her face. It was worthless though he saw right through her and laughed.

"Trust me, the appearance is deceiving." He ducked out of the car and headed to her side to help her out. _Well at least I'm not underdressed, _Violette thought to herself.

With Grayson's arm around her small waist, they entered into 'Ye Olde Fish Hut', and its inside was exactly as Violette had imagined it would be. Old heavy tables that had seen better days were scattered around. A few of them were occupied, but the place was no where near busy. Christmas lights were strewn across darkly painted walls. To her surprise though in the far room was an old fireplace that seemed original to the old house.

They seated themselves in hard chairs, at a table directly in front of the unlit fireplace.

An older woman came over to take their order and ended up ogling Grayson, though Violette could not blame her. She was sure her face had a similar expression every time she looked at him. He ordered for her, something Violette usually found pompous, but did not mind with Grayson.

"I am sorry I did not ask, you do like lobster right?" His eyes seemed to know the answer without asking.

"It is one of my favorites." She smiled into the blue eyes that were still sparkling in the dim light. She suddenly remembered her intent in the car and her face turned serious, not letting his stare go.

"Grayson," She began, "can I ask you something?"

Head tilted he nodded and smiled, "Anything."

Feeling more confident she pondered for a moment how to ask that thing. Grayson seemed to understand and waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts.

"I don't want this to come off as a cheesy line, but I can't help but feel like I know you from somewhere." She lowered her eyes, afraid of his reaction.

"You do know me from somewhere." Violette looked up and his eyes were once more blazing at her, trying to say more than his words.

"I do?" Before he could answer the waitress returned with their glasses of wine Grayson had ordered.

"Would you like anything else honey?" She asked Grayson in a way that was supposed to sound motherly, but to Violette sounded offensive.

"No, thank you." Grayson's serious face left Violette's as he turned to the woman.

When she had walked away Grayson started into the fireplace, his expression was contemplative, as though he were trying to decide on something.

"So, where do I know you from?" Violette did not want to be distracted now, as she slowly sipped her wine.

Grayson's mouth formed a wicked smile as he looked back to Violette. "The coffee house."

Violette could not help herself, she frowned and retorted back, "That is not what I meant. I feel like I have met you before, is it just me?"

Grayson surprised her and reached across the table to hold her hand. "It is definitely not just you."

Then faster than she realized what was happening he moved her hand to his face and his lips grazed her small fingers. The shock of it spread through her whole body, tensing her every muscle. Grayson misunderstood and placed her hand on the table pulling his own away.

Violette did not want this, so she aggressively pulled her hand back on top of his. Grayson laughed at her haste and accepted her hand into his.

His touch was something Violette could not explain. His cool large hand enclosing her warm fragile fingers. She found herself staring at the sight of it as she pressed on with her questioning. "Where do I know you from then?"

Her still staring as he began to trace small patterns with his thumb, sending more shocks into her. He did not answer for a moment.

"Perhaps a past lifetime." He finally offered.

Violette knew this was the best answer she was about to get, and took it for what it was, "Maybe."

Their food came then, and Grayson pulled his hand back with a large smile on his face.

Of course he had been right and Violette found that the lobster was the best she had ever had in her life. She was grateful for the already cracked shells, and that she did not have to make a complete mess of herself in front of Grayson.

They ate for several minutes before Violette noticed Grayson had barely eaten anything. "Your food okay?"

"It is, but I suddenly am not very hungry. I will have a bite of something later." Again he seemed to be laughing at a private joke with himself, and Violette shrugged it off finishing her food.

Grayson watched her eat for the rest of the meal, having had his boxed up to go already. Violette was unusually comfortable with this. The idea of a handsome man seeing her devour food, not tonight though. It was instead being near him instead that was so un-nerving.

As she sipped the last of the wine Grayson paid the bill before she could even offer to. "I suggested, so I pay." He had insisted.

When they were seated back inside of his car Grayson turned to Violette, "Would you feel like going for a short drive with me Violette? I would like to show you something."

She glanced at the dashboard that read nearly ten o'clock and thought about it for a moment. She knew she should be heading back, but in the end she seemed to have a hard time saying no.

"Sure, what do you want to show me?" She asked as the car once again roared to life.

Pulling out fast, Grayson turned to her with an excited look in his eyes, "You will see."


	16. Chapter 14

_Twilight and all __it's__ character's belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer._

_I ended up finishing this a little earlier than expected, so Merry Christmas! More likely than not this will be my last post till after the Christmas insanity is over. Hope you like it_

"I think I've been here before." Violette mumbled more to herself than to Grayson as he drove down an old road with fields on either side of it.

Grayson did not respond, he stared ahead as though he were alone in the car. He was not speeding, instead he seemed to be driving purposely slow.

The moonlight was bright above the car, and Violette could see the high grass in the fields beside her blowing. Despite the warm temperature in the car, something about the movement of them had chills running through her. Yet as they drove further she found herself not able to look away.

The pavement ended and the dirt road ahead narrowed considerably. Violette assumed they were on a private drive.

"Are we allowed to be here?" She questioned.

"Yes, we are almost there." He looked over to Violette with a reassuring smile placed on his face.

She sighed and looked back out the window. The fields were being spotted with small stout trees. Violette recognized them as apple trees and realized they were on an apple farm. For reasons she was unsure of Violette suddenly became very uncomfortable. She wanted to tell Grayson to turn around. She was sure she remembered this place from somewhere, and her insides were screaming to run away.

Her breathing became heavy as she tried to calm herself and she closed her eyes, blocking out the unexplainable panic she was now feeling.

"Violette are you okay?" She felt the car stop but did not open her eyes. Her heart was racing, and her labored breathing had to be obvious to Grayson next to her. She felt his cool hand wrap around hers and suddenly she started to calm down.

Her eyes flew open and she saw Grayson staring at her concerned. "What just happened, are you alright?"

Violette could not answer either question so she lied, "Nothing, I'm fine."

He eyed her skeptically then started the car further down the road. His hand did not leave Violette's, and she seemed to be fine now. She was baffled by the reactions she was having when she was around him. It left her feeling so completely totally absurd.

A few more minutes passed before the apple trees begin to thin and an opening became clear. Another empty field stretched in front of them, and a small brick wall lined the path, remnants of an old farm. In the distance Violette could make out a large house. As they got closer a farmhouse stood tall in the moonlight. The structure was surely hundreds of years old, but still beautiful. Forgetting the nerves she had just moments before, she felt suddenly at peace here. Violette found herself gasping and turning to Grayson.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Abbott Hill Farm." He said staring at her intensely.

"Does your family own this?" Violette questioned as they sat in the car before the dark house.

"No. I do." Violette gasped again, turning to Grayson. He was staring out the windshield at the old house. She did not know what to say.

"It has been in my family since it was built. I bought it from a distant relative a while back." He explained.

"Oh." She was trying to imagine Grayson living in such a large house by himself, out here all alone. She couldn't.

"No one lives here though; I bought it to reserve it. My family was going to turn it into condos and sell the land." Grayson said seeming to read her thoughts.

Before she could ask more questions he swiftly left the car coming around to her side. He extended his hand to hers "Would you like to see?"

Violette willingly accepted his hand and was effortlessly pulled from the car and instantly propped against Grayson's firm body, his hand snaked around her waist.

She knew she should be somewhat scared. She was out in the middle of no-where with a man she hardly knew, in front of an old abandoned house no less. Yet that comfort was there, the sense of familiarity. The closer they walked to the house, the more she felt at home. As though she had spent many days here, instead of this one night.

They walked the straight line of the headlights up two steps onto a small porch in the front of the square two-story house. In the light Violette could still see the contrast of the red door against the yellow house. There were manicured bushes lining underneath the windows along either side of her, and the glass windows sparkled in the moonlight.

Grayson opened the door to a dark room she could not see and turned to her, "Stay here for just a minute, I have to turn on the power."

She nodded and in less than a minute the lights to the beautiful house flickered on before her. The dark room transitioned before her eyes into a grand hallway. There was a richly stained staircase with a white railing that lined the left wall and loomed overhead. The old hardwood floors seemed to carry throughout the house without a finish on them. The walls in the entryway were painted a dark blue and above Violette's head hung a silver chandelier.

To her left was an opening to a brightly painted room decorated in the fashion of an old sitting parlor. She could not believe how original the furniture and décor seemed to be.

The only thing that appeared to have changed in this house was the electricity that must have been added. She patiently waited in the hall for a few moments before deciding to look for Grayson.

"Grayson?" She called as she walked into the parlor.

"Up here, just give me a second." Violette turned and walked back into the hallway, surprised the voice was coming from upstairs. When did have the chance to get up there?

She looked up as she made her way to the center of the hallway and at the top of the stairs stood Grayson. His eyes were burning into her own, and Violette could feel herself falling into them. He did not break his gaze as he gracefully walked down the stairs. And his eyes did not seem to even blink as Violette walked to meet him at the bottom stair.

Violette could not say what happened then. Her body moved outside of her mind and she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his neck. She mumbled words she could not understand and Grayson pulled back staring at her in shock, but holding her still.

"Violette?" Grayson's eyes searched Violette for an answer to a question she did not know. His hand left her side and moved to the burning skin of her cheek.

He cupped her face into his hand and Violette closed her eyes, pressing her warm face into his cool fingers.

She heard her voice breathing his name in a way she didn't understand. There was need and so much emotion from her ragged voice. And as she opened her eyes the same emotion was playing across Grayson's face as he leaned into her.

His lips, the lips she had dared to touch hours before lingered hopelessly above Violette's. Her eyes closed as his lips slowly touched her own. There was a caution to them at first, one Violette could not have. She reached her hands free of his waist and moved them to his lean neck, pulling him further into her passion. Violette could not find words to describe how his lips felt. Of every kiss she had ever experienced, this one was the most complete, the most perfect. It was as though she had found a piece of her she did not know was missing.

Grayson began to break apart the kiss as breathless as Violette was, he leaned his head into her hair running his fingers through it she heard him whisper, "I have missed you too my sweet Violette."


	17. Chapter 15

_Twilight and all __it's__ characters belong to Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer._

_This chapter was hard for me to write, I hope you like it. _

As Grayson's words slowly sank in Violette snapped her head up to stare at him. "What did you just say?"

The caution returned to Grayson's eyes as he stared down at her, his arms still around her waist. "Don't you remember?"

Violette did not understand what was happening, and she slowly shook her head from right to left. "Grayson, I'm confused…"

Faster than a passing heartbeat Grayson turned away from Violette and looked to the door, sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate."

He started to open the door as Violette reached for his arm. She wanted to understand what had happened. She wanted Grayson to explain what was going on. Her fingers gently touched his shirt and he snapped around to face her.

His eyes had seemed to of frozen over again as he glared at her. "Violette, I mean it, just forget this happened. I am bringing you back now."

Violette had never felt so rejected in her life. She looked at him trying not to show the hurt coloring her face as he walked through the door and waited for her to follow.

The feeling of panic returned as her mind raced trying to think of something, anything to say to make it better. "Don't you need to turn the power off?" Was all she managed though.

"No, I am coming back after I bring you back to your car." The annoyance of having to drive her back was clear in his words. Violette kept her eyes to the ground as she limped back to his car. He did not offer to help her at all, aside from opening and then slamming her door.

As they turned around and drove back down the road she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. Violette was humiliated beyond words. For reasons she did not understand this hurt too much. She should be able to shut off to it, as she did with Peter. After all she had not cried a tear for the end of her engagement, what made this near stranger so different?

She did not dare to look into his face as they sped down the dirt road, too fast. She could hear the sound of rocks flying up behind them. She closed her eyes and tried to shut out the fact that Grayson sat so near to her.

The road became smooth below them as Grayson turned the stereo back on, switching to a song with inaudible screaming and a terrible bass.

When she finally opened her eyes twenty minutes later she saw they were nearly at her car. Violette attempted a glance back at Grayson only to see him gripping the steering wheel with both hands. His jaw was set, and he looked emotionless. As though he was trying just as hard to ignore the fact that she was in the car.

The strangest thing though was his eyes; in their fury they looked different. The light blue seemed to have turned an almost navy, she was not sure if it was the low lighting or not, but they definitely appeared to be changed.

Suddenly a voice in her head screamed a word, one she had not thought of at all that night. _Vampire._She heard it saying, as she remembered the book she had read. Their eyes changed colors, always cold, pale skin, mood changes, and inhuman beauty.

The wanderings of her overactive imagination stopped as Grayson slammed on the brakes next to her car. He sighed as he looked at her. "Are you alright to drive?"

Not trusting her voice to not crack she shook her head yes and looked out her window.

"I am sorry if I hurt your feelings Violette, I did not mean to." She shook her head again anxious to leave his car.

"What happened was a mistake, and I hope you can forgive me." Grayson's voice was tight as he spoke the words, as though he were no longer angry, but instead as sad as Violette.

The tears she felt welling up began to surface, and she knew she had to get out of there fast. "It's fine. Goodnight."

Her voice cracked slightly on the last syllable as she opened the door and got out. She could not bring herself to turn around and look at Grayson again. She did hear him peeling out again while she unlocked her car.

Once she was inside the car the floor of tears came. She did not know how to justify what was happening, but she sat in the dark parking lot sobbing for nearly an hour. Violette could not contain the soft sobs or stop the water falling down face.

When she finally calmed herself down, and the tears began to dry she started the drive home. She knew she should be angry at this man for how he acted, but she could not. There was such sadness about him; it made her want to start crying all over again.

…

Violette was immensely grateful for her family already having gone to bed when she got home. The last thing her night needed was to have to explain her puffy eyes to her family. She was sure her mother would be thrilled to see some sort of emotion from her stone cold daughter.

She quietly crept upstairs to begin getting ready for bed.

…

Violette had brushed her teeth three times. She was sure she was going to brush straight through her gums but did not care. She had also washed her face twice and clipped both her toes and fingernails.

She knew what awaited her when she fell asleep, and was putting it off as long as she could. She thought about showering, and decided against it. Her parent's bedroom was directly behind the shower, and she was not about to risk waking her mother.

After Violette had reorganized all the clothes in her closet according to color and style she could barely stand on her feet. The clock read 3am and she knew sleep was becoming inevitable.

Violette made her way over to her bed and reached for her alarm clock. Strategizing she set the alarm to go off in 45 minutes. That way the full REM cycle of dreaming could not set in and she would at least get some sleep.

Her plan failed, Violette was so tired she slept right through alarm. And that night her dream was the strangest yet.

She opened her eyes to a bright blue sky above her. She stood up and began twirling around a small empty field. "Where are you?"

The voice left her throat without Violette's will. She had no control over her legs that were running through the high grass towards a hill that blocked the view of what was beyond it. On either side of her was a forest. It was as though it was a memory playing out in her mind.

The wind was vivid as it whipped hair to her face that was much longer than her own. There was a soft noise behind her that sounded like a dark rich chuckle before two arms pulled her back.

Violette let out a yelp as she was spun through the air by the stranger. She found herself giggling loudly as she collapsed backwards with the person.

Rolling over she caught sight of a young man, a few years younger than herself laughing loudly at her. His dark brown eyes were shining in the light as she propped herself on an elbow to look at him. Even though his face was younger, softer and his eyes brown Violette knew exactly who it was.

"Grayson Abbott you are absurd!" She frowned at him.

He laughed even harder, the dimples becoming more pronounced. "I have missed you Violette."

Violette stood up, brushing off her long blue dress. She looked down at the young man with a slight smile. "I do believe I recall hearing that."

She inwardly froze at the words she remembered hearing Grayson say just hours before.

They shared another laugh as the young man stood before her and reached for her hand. She pulled it away and began to quickly run up the hill giggling loudly with him following close behind.

Violette could feel the dream coming to an end as she reached the top of the hill and the backside of a bright yellow house came into view. A cool breeze seemed to catch her as she turned back to see young Grayson catching up to her. She pushed faster to the yard.

Then the strangest part happened. Grayson reached her pulling her around to him as she still giggled. When she turned though it was no longer the young Grayson from moments before. It was instead the Grayson she knew now. His eyes were the rich blue and the smile was back on his face as he beamed down at her. His skin was sparkling in the light, like a diamond. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He reached his hand to her face as he had earlier that night and breathlessly he told her. "I love you."

When she woke up her room was freezing, even though the sun was shining in through her open window. Frantically she looked around the room trying to hold on to every detail of the vivid dream. For some reason she knew it was important, she just was not sure why yet.

_…_

_Okay I know a lot of people are confused, but I promise the next few chapters will start to explain things a little better._


	18. Chapter 16

_Twilight and all __it's__ cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

Violette sat in the kitchen gripping her now cold cup of coffee, deep in thought. She was hunched over the counter, staring intently at the granite below her. Going back to sleep was not an option, even though she had only slept four hours.

She did not notice Jack sit down next to her and mimic her position. Or the goofy face he was making at her, attempting to get her attention. When he waved his hand inches in front of her face she leaned back in surprise, taking her chair with her.

Halfway to the floor, Jack caught her chair from behind sitting her upright. He laughed his loud booming laugh as he saw the coffee that was spilled down her front.

"You okay there?" He motioned his hand to her ruined pajamas.

"Not funny." Violette glared at Jack as she stood up and walked over to the sink. This only made Jack laugh harder.

"You were lucky that wasn't hot Jack." She shot over her shoulder, dumping the mug in the sink.

"Sorry, but how long have you been up for?" He glanced at the clock that read nearly eight am.

Violette sighed and leaned against the counter. "About an hour, I couldn't sleep."

Jack calmed down his laughing, "You do know its Sunday right? Most normal people sleep in. Well except for freaks like Grammy and Grandpa that go to seven o'clock mass."

Violette laughed with Jack at this, thinking of her Grandparents.

"Hey speaking of freaks Jack, what are you doing up?" She smiled sweetly, as she folded her arms and looked up at him.

He smiled a bit, before turning away. "I sort of just got in."

"I see…" Violette shook her head.

She was about to leave to change, when Jack really noticed her face for the first time that morning. "Violette, are you okay?"

She had forgotten how hellish she must have looked. "Yea, why?"

"No offense, but you don't look so great. Did something happen yesterday?" The teasing tone was gone from his voice, and Jack seemed really concerned.

"No, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I'm fine, really." Violette smiled, hoping Jack believed her lie.

"I need to go shower though, someone made me spill coffee on myself." Violette playfully glared at Jack as she walked past him to the bathroom. She was glad he did not pursue the subject any further, she hated lying like this.

_Okay sorry this is so short but I wanted to post something now, and I've had this for a few days. Plus there is a funny side story to this short chapter. I wrote it a few days ago, like I said. Well yesterday, the ghost of Vampires for Violette bit me in the butt (no pun intended). After I had __arrived at work I was drinking my latte and tripped on thin air. I spilled almost the entire drink all over myself. And the worst part, I could not go home and change. So, I had a giant coffee stain on my brand new grey sweater and white blouse the whole day. I thought some of you might enjoy the irony in it._

_Ps. __Keep__ an eye out for the next chapter, it'll probably be up tonight._


	19. Chapter 17

_Twilight and all of __it's__ character's belong to lucky lady __Stephenie__ Meyer._

The memory of the dream haunted Violette all through the day. She felt like she needed to talk with Grayson about it, but knew that was not possible. He had made it very clear the night before what he really thought of her. That and she never got his phone number.

At the moment she sat in the den thinking in her favorite chair. Her mother was sitting across from her on an oversized plaid couch watching her with suspicion over the Sunday paper. Violette was staring out the window, tapping her fingers furiously on the arm.

"Vi honey, are you okay?" Violette looked up at her mother forgetting she had been there.

"Yea, I'm fine." She gripped the leather arm to stop from tapping.

"Uh-huh, want to tell me who you were out with last night?" Violette was not about to have this conversation with her overly-anxious mother.

"Um actually mom I have an errand I almost forgot about." She stood racking her brain for a possible excuse.

Her mother seemed to see through the lie. Her short curly blonde hair bounced slightly from side to side as she shook her head, looking at Violette. "Vi, where do you have to go so suddenly on a Sunday?"

She tried to shake the freeze that seemed to be on her brain. Lying was never her strong suit. "I have to go to the uh, the store. I wanted to pick up a few new blouses for the summer."

"Will you be back for dinner?" Violette shook her head no in answer and smiled walking out of the room. In all honesty she did not really even know where she was going. She just knew she needed to get out of the house, to stop thinking about things. When she walked out into the summer heat though an idea came to her like an adrenaline rush. Violette knew exactly what she was going to do.

She also knew what she was doing was crazy and stupid as she jogged excitedly to her car. Violette figured if she did not do it as fast as possible while she had the nerve in her, she would not do it at all.

Somehow she knew that Grayson knew something she did not. It did not matter that he would probably slam the door in his face, or that she more likely than not would not be able to find her way back. Especially in the bright hot sunlight of the day. Yet she was committed, she was going to Grayson Abbott's house.

…

An hour later she had passed 'Ye Olde Fish Hut' for the fourth time. Amazingly her nerve was still intact, as she sighed at the sight of the now too familiar restaurant. The sun was beginning to set and she did not like the idea of being stuck in the small town after dark. For a place that seemed so familiar, she had no idea how to find it.

She told herself she would make one more attempt then head home. If she could not find it, it was not meant to happen.

Violette turned down a narrow road she had not seen before. After a few minutes a large river began to run along side the car. The sun was now setting to the left of her. She felt as though she were getting closer.

The road was narrowing more, to the point she wondered if it had become a one way. The pavement gave way to a dirt road, just as it had the night before, thought this was definitely not the same way she had remembered. Violette put all her windows up to keep the dust from flying into the car, as she sped up.

In the near distance the sun was reflecting off a small bridge that loomed over the glistening river. Beyond that she could not tell were the road led, it was blocked by a sharp turn that appeared to go downhill.

She pulled slowly onto the narrow bridge, wary it would in fact hold her car. Below her the large river seemed to be in full flow. The sun was now sending blinding rays into her rearview mirror, and she was glad she was driving away from the blazing sun.

As she crept across the old bridge she could not help but look to around her at the beautiful countryside. The forest along the river was lit with orange and reds from the sun.

Violette was glancing out the window to her left down to the river, otherwise she may have had a chance to see what was happening.

Halfway over the bridge a grey pickup truck pulled onto the opposite end going much to fast. The driver must have had the intention to get across as fast as possible, not having seen Violette's car in the blinding light.

Violette looked up in time to see the truck within collision distance. Time went into slow motion in those moments.

Violette slammed her hand onto the horn, in a final attempt to stop the other car. Just as the horn sounded she heard a deafening squeal of brakes, as the driver tried to stop.

The truck had swerved to the left at the last moment, but with not enough room to stop it angled the hit against Violette's car.

The metal pushed up on her hood, and as the airbag went off, slamming her head into the headrest, Violette felt the car impact again backwards against the thin railing of the bridge.

She prayed in those slow moments that old bridge would hold. Her prayers went unanswered though as the car see-sawed on the edge of the rickety bridge, before finally falling backwards.

Time sped up then. The water seemed to fill the car at scary pace as Violette willed her limbs to work. She did not see any blood, but her head was throbbing loudly. She looked out the window and saw the river surrounding her. In a panic she found use of her hands, and tried to undo her seatbelt, but it was locked.

She screamed in frustration as the water rose to her neck. Violette knew this was it, she was going to die. She did not want to give up, but the harder she fought, the higher the water rose. Within a minute she was almost completely submerged. Breathing heavy she surrendered and went under.

Through the water she was a figure moving at a frightening speed towards her. It seemed to be dimly glowing, like a flashlight. And in her last moments of consciousness she saw the shape of a body reach the car. She banged hard on her window in a last attempt, and to her surprise the door flew back from the car. In its place was the glowing figure, an angel she thought.

But it wasn't an angel, it was Grayson. He effortlessly ripped her seatbelt with a single swift movement, and reached his arms towards her. As he pulled her roughly from the car, she thought she saw the door drifting away from the car. Reality began to blur for Violette, and she shifted to unconsciousness.


	20. Chapter 18

_Twilight and all of __it's__ character's belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer._

The strangest thing happened as Violette's eyes fell in the water. A new scene played before her eyes. She was still under water, but it was a different place. The water had turned frigid and stabbed at her skin like a million knives. It was the same as her dream the night before. She had no control over what her body was doing as it slowly started sinking with the weight of her heavy clothes.

The water was dark, with a shield above it, ice she realized. Her body was pulling further down with the heavy coat she wore. She miraculously tore through the buttons and began swimming towards a figure floating in the near distance.

She swam faster than she ever had, her lungs ready to give out, and her body shaking. In mere seconds she reached the figure and grabbed an arm, leading back towards the light behind her, with a strength she did not know she possessed.

As they surfaced through the hole in the ice, Violette's body began to viciously tremble. Her eyes were barely able to stay open as they focused on the figure beside her climbing out of the water, onto the freezing ice.

Relief washed over her body as she saw Grayson before her, he seemed to be alright. She sucked in a ragged breath, it burned deeply.

Grayson reached for her, and he was different. He was neither the Grayson she knew now, nor the same from the other dream. He was still soft, yet older, his skin had a slight blue tint from the cold, but his eyes were the same as they were in the dream, a rich brown.

The strength was not there either, as it had been when he ripped seatbelt from her. He seemed to be struggling to move her slim figure from the icy waters.

When she was finally completely out of the water they collapsed on the ice together. Grayson stared at her scared. Violette's body began to shake uncontrollably, and she felt herself slipping away. The cold seemed to be everywhere; there was no escaping it as it shook her.

"Violette!" She knew he was screaming, but the words were only a muffled whisper inches from her. She saw the tears falling from his eyes, and wanted to cry herself.

His lips continued to move in slow motion and all she could make out is "Please, no. I cannot live without you."

With the last strength she could find in herself she had to tell him it would be alright, had to comfort him in some way. She gasped at the air trying to form the words. "I love you."

He began sobbing harder as he cupped her face. She tried to continue on in a hoarse whisper. "We shall be together again."

Somehow she knew it was the truth, as the beautiful man beside her cries out one last plea. Violette could not find the strength anymore and let her eyes drift shut.

…

Violette winced at the brightness before her eyes. She was laying on a hard bed in a small white room, under florescent lights. No windows, just a blue door opposite the bed. To her right there was a small machine that seemed to be hooked up to her arm beeping quietly. Her eyes were hazy, and heavy. Keeping them open was proving to be a challenge as she looked to her left. There in a blue chair the matched the door was her father, he was slumped, snoring softly. Through the haze she was in, Violette knew she was in a hospital room, and she fought to remember why she was there.

On cue a fierce pain stung through her head and she groaned. "Ow." She said reaching her free arm to feel the aching in the back of her head. Her hand was stopped by large gauze though, covering the back of her head.

Her father woke from his light slumber at the noise and stared at Violette wide eyed. "Violette honey, you're awake!"

She smiled groggily as he stated the obvious in a loud voice. Before she could answer, the blue, wide door flew open and her mother stepped in. Seeing Violette awake she started crying and bent over the bed.

"Baby you scared us so bad. Thank God that boy was there." At her mother's words the whole accident came flooding back into her memory.

"Grayson! Where is he?" She looked around the room half expecting to see him there. But it was just her and her parents.

"The boy that saved you? How did you know his name?" Her father asked from the chair, staring at Violette with a confused face. She forgot her parents knew nothing of Grayson Abbott.

"I met him at the coffee house last week. I recognized him when he pulled me out of my car." She explained.

"Wait, how did you know his name?" She looked at her mother who had a slight grin on her face through her now drying tears.

"He is a very handsome man Violette. He's been in the waiting room all night to make sure you were okay. He's there right now actually with Jack. He left out that he knew you though." Her mother looked expectantly at Violette for more information.

"All night? Have I been here long? I didn't think I was that badly hurt." She looked around the room wishing there was a window.

"It's about five am. They had to give you six stitches in the back of your head. You are lucky though baby, no brain damage, just a concussion. They were waiting for you to wake up." Her mother paused and reached for Violette's hand. "That was the scariest part, the waiting, they said that the longer it went that you slept that it was a bad sign. But baby, you're gonna be fine."

Violette was so sorry she had scared everyone so much. She smiled a sore smile at both of her parents, trying to tell him how grateful she was for them being there.

Her father rose from the chair, "I'm going to go tell the doctor you're awake now."

Violette's mother headed for the door as well, "I will be back in a little bit Vi, I need to get a cup of coffee. You wore us all out tonight."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes against the pillow to think. There was a soft knock on the door that interrupted her thoughts.

Grayson Abbott poked his head in the room. "Violette?"

His face seemed as unsure as his words as he slowly walked into the room. He stared at the ground as he sat next to her in the chair.

Violette stared at the sad creature, waiting for him to speak. When he looked up to meet her gaze his eyes looked so guilty. "I am so sorry."

She gasped at his words. Was he sorry he saved her? That could not have been what he meant though, and she knew it.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong. In fact I owe you my life Grayson, you saved me." Sudden gratitude overwhelmed her.

"You don't understand Violette. I was almost too late, you could have died. It would have been my fault again." His eyes dropped back to the linoleum floor.

He was right, she did not understand. "Grayson, look at me."

His now navy eyes slowly found their way to hers. "If you had not been there when you were, I wouldn't be here now. I mean it, I owe you my life."

He choked as she spoke and looked away, "We're even."

It rushed back to her then, the dream she had had under the water, and the one in the field. Her mind raced with the idea of what it could mean.

"Violette, I need to tell you something. I should have told you from the start, but I was unsure. It can not be here though; it will have to be after you are released. Is that alright?" He looked hopeful as waited for her answer.

"Yes, but why can't you tell me here?" Before he could answer the door again flew open, and a stout older man in a white coat walked in.

Grayson smiled, the answer to his question now obvious. As the doctor was about to introduce himself he turned and left the room.


	21. Author's Note!

Hey all, I hope everyone had a great New Years! Sorry I have not posted any new chapters, things have been insane. I have been taking advantage of break and spending some time with my boyfriend who I never see. Unfortunately I don't get a whole lot of writing in when I see him.

On an up note though, I have the first two chapters of Grayson's story completed. Once I get up the next chapter (hopefully tonight) I will post the first chapter from Grayson's side.

Thank you all so much again for reading my story! The reviews have been awesome. To answer one question I had, the story does take place in New England. I don't want to say an exact location, but it's roughly around the North Shore of Massachusetts/Coastal New Hampshire. Sorry, not Maine. I do love Coastal Maine, (my family vacations there) but it didn't fit the story.


	22. Chapter 19

_Twilight and all its characters belong to Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer. _

_…_

_Alright for all of you who have been awaiting Grayson's side of things. I'm going to post it in a few minutes. I will warn you that when you read it__ you will come across a small spoiler for what happens ne__xt here.__ So look out for __'__Immanent Circumstances', Grayson's story!_

_…_

"Miss Morgan, we're going to be releasing you today." Violette smiled gratefully at the blonde nurse speaking to her.

It had been two days since she had woken up. Grayson had not come back since the first day. Her mother on the other hand, had not stopped talking about him. She was convinced there was something going on between the two of them. If only she knew how true that really was, even if he was now avoiding her.

Each night in the solitary room Violette hoped to see him in her dreams. And every morning she woke as though she had just fallen asleep. Now two days later, Violette was slightly depressed.

"Thanks." She stood up off the bed to gather her things.

"No problem hon, your brother is in the hall waiting for you when you're ready. There is a prescription for your pain medication at the nurse's station. They'll also set up your appointment to have those stitches out." The overly friendly nurse smiled one more time before turning and leaving. In the hall she could make out Jack's low voice as the nurse started to giggle. She shook her head, that nurse was at least thirty.

She waited till the hushed voices were silenced before opening the door. Jack was leaning up against the wall waiting for her.

"I'm pretty sure she was married Jack." She whispered harshly. This just made Jack laugh.

"Hey, she started talking to me!" Jack said, tossing his hands into the air.

"Sure thing kiddo, can you grab that bag for me? I have to run down to the nurse's station." She nodded to the bag just inside the room. Jack nodded his head and went to retrieve it as she headed down the dimly lit corridor.

From the single window at the end of the hall Violette could see the dark skies. She was slightly disappointed that it was cloudy. The past two days it had been beautifully sunny. _Just my luck._ Violette thought to herself.

At the nurse's station there was a skinny woman about Violette's age flipping through an old edition of some gossip magazine. She glanced at Violette briefly then looked back down. "Violette Morgan? Checking out right? You need to fill these out."

The nurse extended a boney arm out with a clipboard. Violette smiled, despite the fact the nurse was not paying attention, and took the board. As she sat down Jack came up to her, and dumped her bag. "Hey, I have to fill this out before I go. It should only be a few minutes."

"Alright, I'm gonna go grab some coffee while you do that. Want some?" Violette smiled, Jack was becoming just as addicted to the stuff as she was.

"I'm all set, but thanks." She said getting to work on the small stack of papers before her.

Ten minutes later she signed the last paper. Jack had not come back yet, Violette figured he must have run into another friendly nurse. Sighing, she went up to hand over the clipboard.

"All done." She said as she placed it in front of the nurse. The woman looked up at Violette with a slightly annoyed expression. Then Violette heard the ding of the elevator behind her. Like magic the nurse's bitter expression changed to an actual smile. At first Violette thought the nurse was smiling at her, but then realized she was looking past her.

Violette quickly turned to see what caused the mood change. There walking like a model down a runway was Grayson Abbott. He was smiling too, and it was not at the nurse. His eyes were boring directly into Violette's stunned face.

"Hi." He mouthed at Violette. She knew her mouth had dropped, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was working instead on breathing in and out. Behind her someone cleared their throat.

"Can I help you sir?" Violette was amazed at how sweet the nurse's voice had become. She was positive it was not that sweet just a few minutes ago.

"I am Violette's ride." Grayson smiled his wide dimpled smile at Violette, stunning her further. She knew she must look like a deer in the headlights.

"Oh." Violette could see the nurse's expression fall from the corner of her eye.

"Well Miss Morgan, here is your prescription. You need to come back in ten days to get your stitches out. The only available time is at eleven am." Violette nodded as she accepted the piece of paper from the nurse. The poor woman looked like she had just eaten something sour.

Grayson did not seem to notice as he politely thanked her, taking Violette's arm. Somehow he already had her bag, and he was escorting her to the elevator.

Once they were inside the elevator and headed down, something occurred to Violette. "Jack is bringing me home."

"Your brother and I met in the lobby on my way in. He knows I am bringing you home." Violette could not believe her little brother was so willing to leave her with a stranger. Well, then again, Grayson was not a stranger to her family anymore. And from the sounds of it, they were all as impressed with him as she was.

"Oh." She watched the numbers ticking down to one in front of her.

"Yes, oh. That and I owe you an explanation still." Grayson mumbled.

This caught Violette's attention. Her eyes shot up to his face in excitement.

"Not here. I want to bring you to the beach house. Is that alright? I would like you to meet my family, since I have already had the pleasure of meeting yours." Violette nodded her head. She was so excited, there was not much she would not agree to at this point. The mystery that was Grayson Abbott was about to be solved finally.

…

The car ride went by fast as it had the time before. The only difference was this time there was no blasting music. Violette was grateful though, her head was still slightly aching. The silence in the car was not as she had thought it would be either. It was a calm silence, peaceful even. Violette was so comfortable, that she in fact fell asleep halfway there.

"Violette, wake up." At those words her eyes shot open. They were the same words that had been spoken in her dream, what seemed like a lifetime ago. In front of her two blue orbs were watching her. Grayson extended his hand.

She took his hand, and held onto it as they walked side by side up the gravel path. The afternoon sky was once again spitting small drops of water as they passed into the gorgeous house. Violette smiled as she saw the grand hall once more. This time though it was not empty. There just inside the door was Andrea, and much to Violette's surprise, was a clone of the beauty by her side. Though she was not sure which was actually the one she had met. Both women were smiling coyly at the pair as they entered.

"Violette you remember my sister Andrea." He waved his hand at the curly haired woman to the left. "Well this is my other sister, Andrea's twin, Madison."

Violette stared at the two women. As beautiful as she had thought Andrea when she had first met her, now she was baffled by the beauty of seeing them together.

Thankfully Madison stepped forward in an elegant stride. "It is nice to finally meet you Violette."

She softly hugged Violette, and smiling she stepped back. As she did this Violette made sure to note that Madison was the one wearing red.

"Nice to meet you to." She shyly smiled back.

Andrea walked towards her then. She leaned in and kissed Violette in a very posh way on each cheek. "I'm glad to see you back again."

"Thanks, I'm glad to be back." Violette glanced at Andrea, and tried to remember she was, again wearing blue.

Then the front door flew open with a bang behind them. Violette jumped backwards into Grayson when she saw what was coming through the door.

Two large men tumbled to the ground next to them. Violette could make out one with bright red hair, and another with blonde, almost white hair. They were wrestling for something in the blonde's outstretched hand.

"Get off me Nate!" The blonde yelled louder than Violette thought possible. She could see both Andrea and Madison's eyes narrow as the scene played out.

"Andrea, tell your husband to take the stick out of his ass!" The redhead yelled in the direction of the women.

Then suddenly the two men stopped and looked at Violette, then back towards where the twins stood.

"Sorry." They both said as they got to their feet. When their faces were turned so she could see them, Violette could not help but stare. They too were so beautiful. Though not as much as Violette thought Grayson to be.

The redhead had the most defined face she had ever seen on a man, and was as tall as a professional basketball player. His lean muscles could bee seen clearly through his tight designer t-shirt. He made his way over to Madison and looped his arm around her waist.

The blonde had walked up to Andrea with a guilty look on his face. His build was completely different from the other. He was much shorter than both Grayson and the other man, but by no means smaller. His large muscles were only softened by his gentle face, as he pouted a guilty face at Andrea.

Again, though by now she was not very surprised, both men were extremely pale, with piercing blue eyes. Violette definitely had some thoughts developing on that family trait.

Grayson sighed from behind Violette. "Way to make an entrance. Nate, Matthew, this is Violette. Violette, Nate is Madison's husband, and Matthew is Andrea's husband."

The one Violette assumed to be Nate stepped forward first. He eyed her curiously, shooting a knowing look to Grayson. Then he bowed before Violette in a showy manor, his face was lit up in a large smile as he stood upright. "Welcome to casa de Nate, it is nice to finally meet you."

Behind him Violette could see both women rolling their eyes. She liked Nate's goofy disposition. He reminded her of Jack, and made her feel more comfortable. She smiled back at him, as he stepped back towards Madison.

Matthew waved from Andrea's side, making no attempt to move.

"Hello." She said in response.

"Alright everyone, Violette and I will be on the back porch." Violette turned to catch Grayson shooting serious looks at his family, as they slowly walked past them. It was as though he was warning them to stay away.

They passed in silence through the house, but Violette could not help but smile. She was so excited, and Grayson had not moved his arm from around her waist.

Grayson motioned her to the same basket-like chair she had sat in before. Violette sat on the edge, and watched as Grayson pulled another chair directly in front of hers.

"Is your head alright?" He asked as he sat.

"Yea, it's fine." Though her head was beginning to hurt she would never tell Grayson that. This conversation came before the pain she was in.

Grayson looked over his shoulder at the ocean, sighing heavily. As he turned back to Violette he reached for her hands. When her small hands were enclosed in his large cold ones, he smiled up at her.

"If you want to leave at any point, promise you will tell me." He stared seriously into Violette's eyes as he spoke.

"I promise." Violette hurriedly agreed, becoming anxious.

Grayson stared at Violette for a long moment. As though he were trying to take her face to memory, his hand moved to her cheek as he finally began to speak.

"Violette, do you ever meet someone, and feel like you have met them before? Though no matter how hard you try, you can not remember where you know them from?" Grayson stared at her as her eyebrow creased together. Of course she had, she had said so to him on their date.

"Yes…" He nodded as she responded.

"Alright, well what if you did know that person? What if all along that other person had always known you? If they had known you before you were even born?" Chills ran up Violette's body at what Grayson was saying to her.

"Grayson, what do you mean?" She asked through a shaky voice.

"Violette, I am not like you." Grayson pulled his hands back to his lap. Violette did not speak, she did not want him to stop.

"I think you have an idea of what I," He motioned to the house, "what we are." He stared at her and this time waited for her to answer.

Violette took a ragged breath and answered, having deep down known the answer all along. "Vampires."

Grayson did not appear to be shocked as she spoke, instead he appeared ashamed. "It is ironic how much that book you were reading had our kind pegged. There has never been a closer comparison."

His face twisted to an almost smile, before turning back to the shameful frown. "Do you want to leave now?"

Violette was a lot of things at that moment. But for some reason, scared was the least of them. The words Grayson spoke were what she knew would be the truth. Yet, she was intrigued, there was more she needed to know. And to leave now, she would never receive the answers she wanted.

"Will you hurt me?" She countered his question with her own.

Grayson smiled at her words, relief apparent in his expression. "I could never hurt you. No one in this house would. I promise you that. We are very similar to the characters in your book, human blood is not for us."

Violette smiled back at Grayson, as she boldly placed her hands on top of his. He looked into her curious eyes as she spoke. "Is it all the same as the book?"

"No. Some things are different." Grayson linked his fingers through hers as he spoke. "The draw of the blood is not as strong as it was described, except in rare cases. There are also a lot less of our kind than depicted. You are more likely to be struck by lightening twice, then to encounter an attack by our kind. Most of us are not human drinkers. I have only met several in my lifetime. And we can eat normal food with more ease than the characters you read of. Though it is not pleasant, the taste is bearable. Everything else is as it was written in the book."

Violette could feel her eyes widen as Grayson spoke. One thing bothered her though. "Why are your eyes blue? Shouldn't they be gold then?"

Grayson laughed in a low smooth voice at this. "Well, we do not eat animals, not exactly."

Again, Violette furrowed her brow in confusion, causing Grayson to laugh further.

"Violette, we hunt fish. The saltwater in their blood tints our eyes differently than it would others. That is why we all live near the ocean." He answered.

Her brow relaxed, as she finally understood. "So then the super-strength thing is how you managed to get me out of the car?"

Grayson nodded. "Any other questions?"

Violette gasped, she could not believe she had almost forgotten about the other matter entirely. "Yes, how long have you known me for?"


	23. Chapter 20

_Twilight and all __it's__ characters are owned by lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer._

A sorry smile spread across Grayson's face, in answer to her question. "I have known you almost my entire life."

Violette bit her lip as she stared at Grayson, that was not the answer she was looking for. "And how long has that been?"

He considered this for a moment. "A very long time."

Violette frowned at his aversion to answering. Grayson sighed at the look on Violette's face before finally giving in. "I was born in 1813. And I was turned in 1839. I was twenty-six."

The frown did not disappear from Violette's face. "Then how do you mean you have known me almost your whole life? I was only born twenty-five years ago, that is not even a fourth of your life."

"Violette, you asked me before, if I felt as though I had met you before. Do you remember where I had suggested we met?" His eyes were again on fire, as they awaited her answer.

Violette thought long and hard, and then the answer came to her. She stared in disbelief at the man before her. Vampires were one thing, but what he was suggesting was just silly. "Are you trying to tell me we met in a past life? You can't be serious."

Grayson raised his eyebrows, "I never said I met you in a past life. I just told you that I have known you most of my life."

Violette's head began to spin with the possibility of what Grayson had said. She pulled her hands away, and looked past him to the ocean. Though part of it made sense, her dreams, and the déjà vu she always had around Grayson. Still, reincarnation?

"Can I show you something?" Grayson asked barely above a whisper. Violette glanced at him and at once felt bad about her reaction. His face was fallen once more into a sad frown, as he stood.

Violette stood as well and followed behind Grayson into the house. They walked through the tan room, into a small hallway. It was lightly painted in a yellow with white paneling running along the bottom. The hall was warm and happy, and made her feel worse for upsetting Grayson. At the end of the hall they turned into a narrow white staircase that led to a second floor.

"Where are we going?" Violette finally asked.

Grayson turned from his position on the stairs, "My room, I have something you may want to see."

With that he turned and quickened his pace up the stairs, not waiting for Violette to follow. She took the stairs two at a time to keep up. At the end of the stairs was another hallway that mirrored the one below, only wider.

Grayson slowed as they neared the end of the hall, lined with large white doors. At the last door on the left he paused. He turned to where Violette was walking, and waited for her to reach the door. They stood there for a moment, then Grayson sighed and opened the door.

He motioned for her to walk in first, and she did. Cautiously, not sure what to expect, Violette walked into the large room. It fit Grayson perfectly, she thought.

The walls were painted a dark red, and were lined along the bottom with a simple white molding. Around the room dim lights shone down from the ceiling, and onto the red walls, giving it a dramatic look. In front of her there was the second story of the balcony, she had seen before. Two white doors, matched the shape of the ones below, and on either side there were dark tan curtains that flowed to the ground.

To her right, there was an oversized white fireplace, similar to the one downstairs. Before it was an old dark brown leather couch, with large cushions, and two tan armless chairs on either side of the fireplace. The room was hardly what Violette would consider a bedroom. It was bigger than the apartment she had lived in during college.

Much to her surprise though, there was in fact a bed. On the left wall was a large king sized bed. It had four mahogany posts that nearly reached the ceiling. On the bed was a tan bedspread that looked as if it were made of suede. Pillows lined the headboard in rich reds, tans, browns and white. In front of the bed there was a long brown leather bench, and two small matching tables beside it.

To either side of the bed, there were two white doors. Violette assumed they must have been the bathroom and closet.

As beautiful as the details in Grayson's room were, there was one thing Violette could not take her eyes off of. There, above the beautiful fireplace was a small oil painting, in a gold frame. It was a portrait of a young girl, of maybe twenty years or so.

Her light brown hair flowed behind her shoulders in soft waves, and framed her small face. She wore a bright yellow dress, and a contagious smirk. Her blue eyes seemed to be laughing at those who looked at the painting.

Violette turned to Grayson with a look of shock, and slight fear, for the first time. "Why do you have a painting of me in your room?"

"That is not you, well not Violette Morgan anyway." Grayson said as he walked past Violette to touch the painting.

"That is Violette Kelly, she died the day I was turned." As Grayson spoke, things became clearer to Violette. The girl was the one in her dreams. The one who saved Grayson, and somehow, it was her.

"She saved you when you fell in the ice." The words leaving her mouth were not a question. Grayson turned and faced her, the smile on his face was hesitant.

"I tried to follow her." Violette gasped as he paused. "After, I dove back into the water. I wanted to follow the path that was just taken. As I began to sink down to the bottom of the frozen waters, my last breath was escaping me. I fell unconscious, and when I woke there was not cold anymore, but instead a consuming fire. I thought I had been sent to the fiery pits of hell for what I had done."

Violette could not help herself, as Grayson spoke tears began to fall down her face. She sat on the couch as he spoke, making no effort to hide her tears.

Grayson continued, "When I opened my eyes though, there before me was William and Jasmine Von Portz. They had moved to town the month before, and they were vampires. William could only save me that day. They explained things to me, and told me we would be moving. That I was not safe for my family, and I had been assumed dead. I begged them to kill me, and told them that I did not want to live another day without my Violette, let alone an eternity."

Grayson looked back to the painting then. "But they refused, and I did not try to kill myself. I took what I was as a punishment for having been the death of the only thing I loved. I was not in hell, but to me, every day that passed was hell. William and Jasmine went to our funerals the day after I awoke. I meanwhile snuck out of their house and went to the Kelly's. I knew everyone was at the funeral and it would be safe."

To Violette the story was so familiar, she somehow knew it all. The names sounded like an echo in her head, yet she could not see the faces they belonged to. She sniffled, and Grayson again faced her.

"I do not know why I went, but I had to have something to remember her by. It was to my great surprise that when I walked into the house, all of Violette's belongings were placed beside the fireplace, as though they were going to burn them. In the front of the pile was this picture. Violette had had it painted, and I had never seen it before. It was to be her wedding present to me. It was in a long parchment tube, with my name on it. I took that as a sign, and with that in hand I left. I could not bear to be around her things. And also, as I had just been turned, I was too sensitive to the smell left behind. I did not know if I would be able to resist, should someone cross my path."

Grayson had now moved to sit beside Violette on the couch. When he had said wedding, there was a horrible pang in her heart. Her tears were bordering on sobs. Grayson held his hand to her face and began to wipe away the tears. She wanted so badly to remember everything. The more she heard, the truer she knew it was, and it was killing her not having those memories.

"Do you wish me to stop?" he asked as he stared at her face.

Violette was breathing too hard to answer, so she shook her head no.

"We moved north the following week, to Prince Edward Island. On the journey there Jasmine handed me a small box. In it was the engagement ring I had given Violette. Mrs. Kelly had placed it on her casket at the funeral, and she knew I would want it." As Grayson said these words he pulled a long silver chain out from under his shirt, on the end was a small ring. The light hit it from the ceiling and Violette saw a single square diamond sparkling. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, and she watched in sadness as Grayson wrapped his elegant fingers around it. He closed his eyes and opened them to gaze on her.

"I suffered in my loneliness for so long, believing my love, my angel was gone. I had my family in William and Jasmine, they were my parents. Then as years past, we were joined by Andrea and Madison, I gained two sisters, yet nothing else. Still my heart never moved from that beachside town. And eventually my sisters married, and again it was just me and my memories." He reached for Violette's hand. "Until five years ago. That was when I saw you for the first time."

…

_The link to the picture of Violette's ring is in my profile.__ Hoped you liked this chapter, sorry it took so long. _


	24. Chapter 21

_Twilight and all its characters belong to Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer._

Violette remembered five years ago, but was positive that Grayson was in none of her memories. She was in her second year of college at University of Virginia. At the time she was much more carefree, and happy. At the university she had many friends, and a busy life.

Violette spent her days in class, and her nights out with friends. It was there in her senior year that she met Peter. Violette did not know how she had missed someone like Grayson there. She earnestly sat staring at him waiting for him to continue.

Grayson looked down at the ring in his fingers, and then slipped it back below his dark blue shirt. "We too have talents like your Cullen's had. William, my father has a very interesting one. It is similar I suppose to Alice's. He has visions of people. When he touches someone, he will sometimes see moments of their future. He can not control what he sees, but it will always happen. He sees fates."

Grayson paused and waited for Violette's reaction. She stared at him nodding for him to continue.

"Well, five years ago, William was asked to lecture at the University of Virginia. A place I believe you know. He had agreed as a favor to a friend, and requested that I join him, for after we were to come here for our summer. I went along, as Jasmine had already come here to meet with the rest of the family."

Grayson looked into Violette's drying eyes as he spoke. "While William was speaking it was a cloudy day, and I decided to explore the campus. It had been the last week of school, finals were beginning and there were crazed students seemingly everywhere. I watched their panic to finish papers and study with amusement. I had found a seat near the rotunda below a tree. I sat there for an hour or so when a class was letting out across the pavilion. I heard your laugh before I saw your face. Violette, if my heart still beat, it would have stopped right then and there. I remained hidden to you from the tree, but I saw you clearly. I thought I had seen a ghost as you emerged from that building. Your face was just as it had been, every freckle in clear perfect place. Your hair was slightly darker and shorter, but as you spoke, I realized you were the perfect copy of my past love. I thought the world to be playing a cruel trick on me, that my lovesick heart had finally caused insanity or it was an odd coincidence."

Violette was staring wide eyed, on the edge of her seat as Grayson spoke. Suddenly that week became clear to her. How could she have forgotten that week, she had felt as if someone was watching her. It had her on her nerve's all week during that last week of school. She had barely passed finals because of it. She wanted to tell him, but urged him to continue further.

"I knew I should not have, but I followed you. I hung on your every word I heard you speak, carefully staying out of your sight. I was trying to hard to hear your name, and to learn more, anything about you. Then, at the end of the day, as I realized I had to go meet William, someone approached you. A girl who called your name, 'Violette' I heard her speak. The coincidence was too much. I left right away to find William. When I found him leaving the hall, I grabbed his arm to talk to him. Instead I got the shock of my life. William went into a vision about me, there he saw us embracing in the hall of the farmhouse."

I didn't know what it meant. William however had his ideas, he said I should look into you. That he had heard stories of past lives, and strong connections, that live on through many lifetimes. He thought our connection was strong enough that you may have come back to me. I thought it was ridiculous, but agreed to stay. I did not know what to think, I just knew I wanted to see you again. William left that next morning to come here to the beach; I stayed at a local hotel."

His thumb was moving in slow distracted circles on her hand as he continued. "I followed you every day for a whole week. By the third day, I knew it was you. There was no difference at all between you and the girl I had known. Every detail I could never forget I saw arise in you in those three days. The moment I realized though was on that third day, you had your hair pulled up. Violette Kelly had a small birth mark right below her hair line, on her neck. The exact one that you have, those coincidences don't happen."

Violette moved her free hand to her neck as he spoke. There were shivers running through her body now, and she was trying hard to keep them from surfacing. "Why didn't you approach me then?"

"It was not that easy for me. When I realized it was you, I thought things over. I knew you most likely did not remember me, and you seemed so happy in your life. It was a life I did not belong in. I also knew that it was a life that might end if you met me. I had years of practice, and had been around humans. But you were different, you were not just another human, you were my angel. I could not be around you until I was sure. All I wanted was to run to you and embrace you, but I was afraid to scare you away, afraid of what you would think of what I had become. It was complicated. So I left, I went home to see my family, and to think things over. Leaving you that week was the hardest thing I have ever done."

I spent the next four years here. I lived in this house, but spent most of my time at the farmhouse. I would stare at your picture for days on end, begging for an answer. My family was a great help, and urged me to go to you, that I had to try. Then fall came, and I knew what I had to do. I could not stay away from you. I went back to Virginia hoping to find you there. And find you there I did. However I had waited too long, for you had found someone too."

"Peter." Violette said his name disdainfully, and Grayson nodded.

"I died all over again when I saw you two embrace for the first time. I wanted to tell him you belonged to me and to no one else. But, again you were happy. I should have left then, but I could not bring myself to. I stayed there, in Virginia. I was not going to interrupt your life, but I wanted to watch over you, keep you safe. Seeing you happy was enough for me, even if I could never have you for myself again."

Violette felt as if she should be slightly upset at the idea of him following her, but the genuine care behind his words wouldn't let her. She was touched that he looked out for her, even if she did not know.

"Months passed slowly as I watched you love another. And as the time passed, it hurt even more to realize he did not see how precious you were. The day after he proposed I saw the ring on your finger. I felt like he did not deserve the claim he had to that delicate finger, the claim I would do anything for."

He had looked away, and Violette was happy about it, her face was flushing bright red as he spoke his affections aloud. No one had ever felt so much about _her._

"In April it broke my heart when he broke yours. I had followed you back from the airport in time to hear what was happening. I could hear what you were walking into, and I almost stopped you from entering the house. Yet, I let you; you needed see who he really was. I expected to see you run from the house in tears, or to scream at the sight you saw. Instead what I saw hurt even more, you completely shut down. I did not know how to take your reaction. I assumed your heart was so broken that you were left empty."

"No. That isn't what it was." Violette interrupted then, that was one thing Grayson needed to be set straight on. And she was surprised he had not figured it out already.

"I didn't shut down because I was heartbroken. I never loved Peter. I was going to marry him because I thought I would never find someone who could love me so much. I figured his love made up for the lack of mine. And when I caught him with that girl, it was the truth that upset me the most."

Grayson was staring at Violette, with a look of confusion. "What do you mean the truth, the truth he had been with someone else?"

Violette shook her head no, and looked to her lap, "No, the truth that he never loved me. I shut down because I thought that if he couldn't love me, who could? I thought it was worthless, that I was unlovable."

In front of her Grayson let out a low laugh, "You are so silly. You are the most lovable person I have ever met."

As Violette looked up to meet his smiling face, he shocked her again. He was inches away from her face. His smile faded as he pulled her close, and their lips met. Violette's whole body tingled as he pressed his lips into hers, moving them slowly. His hand was wrapped around her back, and Violette felt as if she would light on fire from the shocks. Not caring that she could not breathe, she pushed in further to deepen the kiss. Her lips parted, and Grayson pulled back. They were both breathless. He stroked her cheek as their breathing slowed.

"Do you mind if I stop the story here for a bit. My family has requested for us to come downstairs, my parents just arrived home. And they have been waiting quite a long time to see you again."Grayson asked as he stood from the couch and offered down his hand. Violette took it, thinking about what he had just said, again. She thought about it as they passed through the door to the hallway, and she remembered the earlier parts of what Grayson had told her. Violette Kelly had known William and Jasmine. She wondered if Violette Morgan would remember them at all.


	25. Chapter 22

_Twilight and all its characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer._

_Hey guys, here is Chapter 22 at last! It is not my best chapter ever, but hey at least it's finished. I am going to post Chapter 3 to Grayson's side __tonight as well_

Violette tightly held onto Grayson's arm as the descended the stairs. Below them, there was a low humming of voices coming from the back room. Once into the hall the voices became slightly clearer, and Violette could make out the sound of the twin's identical voices, as well as two foreign ones. A funny thing happened then though, as they got closer, the voices became more familiar. In the door frame Violette stopped, startling Grayson.

"Are you alright?" Grayson asked as he eyed Violette. She nodded her head yes, as they walked through the doorway.

Violette's eyes were fixed on who she could only assume was Jasmine when they entered the room. The woman was older than Violette, but an immense beauty. Her exotic almond shaped eyes and long straight black hair were striking to say the least. It was a face to her surprise she remembered.

Violette's mind flashed to a picture of the beautiful woman. There were curls around her thin face that was lit in candlelight. She was wearing a navy gown that shined faintly. The room behind Jasmine was slightly blurred, but there was a faint sound of Violins and laughter.

Violette found herself immersed in the memory. The room came clearer into view. She was in the ballroom she had been with Grayson in that first dream. Jasmine leaned in and kissed her cheek, welcoming her to their home. The ballroom was full of familiar faces. Behind Jasmine there were couples swirling in time to the music. An older man with salt and pepper hair approached the two women, and as he held Jasmine he bowed to Violette.

"I am glad to see you have arrived." He was of equal beauty to the woman, his features were strong and perfect; his form tall, and statuesque. Violette knew instantly that she liked both of them, very much. "My wife tells me congratulations are in order for you Miss Kelly, and for you Mr. Abbott."

Violette looked up to see the brown eyed Grayson Abbott from her dreams. He reached for her left hand and placed a kiss above her white glove. Their eyes met for a moment, and then he turned to their hosts. "Yes, thank you."

As her hand returned to its side, she caught sight of the beautiful ring. It was placed over the long, elegant glove, sparkling brightly. Jasmine and William walked towards another couple, and Grayson faced her.

A song started, one she knew suddenly very well. It was a favorite of hers. Grayson recognized this and extended his arm. "Shall we?"

Upon their first turn to the music, Violette's eyes opened wide. Until that very moment she had not even realized she had passed out. Grayson was kneeling beside her on the floor, his eyes closed. They quickly opened, and a smile spread on his face. "You remember them."

Violette was confused, and then she looked past Grayson's face to the two standing over her. Jasmine kneeled down in the most graceful movement she had ever seen. "Violette, it is such a pleasure to see you again my dear."

Sitting up, Violette smiled back at Jasmine. "You too Mrs. Von Portz," She looked at the face looming above them, "Mr. Von Portz."

The pair exchanged a brief look, as Grayson stood up assisting Violette to do so as well.

William laughed a bit, "We go by Portz now. Do you remember us?"

Violette nodded at this, "Sort of, I'm not really sure."

"She remembered the Christmas Ball at your house." Grayson spoke from beside her, snapping her attention to him.

"Yea, how did you know that?" Violette's mind began to race, and she remembered he had said they had powers similar to the book. _Oh no, what if he can read my mind?_She thought.

Grayson sheepishly looked at her about to answer, when a light smooth voice interrupted. "Don't worry Violette, Grayson definitely can't read your mind. Well not exactly."

Violette looked over to see Andrea smiling at her. "I didn't say that out loud."

Madison answered for her sister. "You didn't need to. And Andrea didn't answer you out loud either."

She stared between the two, as the smooth voice started again. This time, she was staring at them both, and noticed neither of their lips moving. "Madison and I have a special gift. As twins we have always had a special bond, and when we were turned we found we could communicate to one another telepathically. Apart we have unique gifts also. I can project my thoughts onto others, as I am more outspoken, and Madison can hear other's thoughts, as she is the better listener."

Violette was more embarrassed at what Madison must have heard than shocked. Then she turned to Grayson and remembered Andrea had said that Grayson could 'not exactly' read her mind. What had she meant?

"So do you all have special abilities?" She directed the question at Grayson, who still appeared guilty.

"Yes, though some are stronger than others." He guided her to the couch, as everyone took seats in the room. She noticed that Nate and Matthew silently walked into the room and joined them at some point.

Violette looked around the room full of beautiful people in wonder. She had never felt so at home, and so out of place at the same time.

Jasmine spoke first. "I have the power of persuasion. I was a Romanian gypsy before being turned, and the oldest in this family. I was turned, what would be late in my life at the time, at 37. I had lost my family the year before to a plague. I was on the verge of dying myself, when a coven of vampires came across me. They were different than we are now, less civilized. They turned me with the sole purpose of increasing their numbers to form a more powerful group. I was taught to be vicious, though it never seemed right to me. I lived seventy years with the coven before we traveled to Austria. It was there in Vienna, that I first saw William. He was a musician who was becoming greatly esteemed in the community. The leader of our coven wanted him. It was my job to persuade him to come with me, away from town, and then turn him. I did, but as he was changing I realized that I could not let him become what they wanted. We left them, and came here to the new developing colonies of America. It was William, who came up with the idea of living off of fish. One hundred years passed before we happened on you and Grayson."

Violette thought of what Jasmine had told her. The couple before her was older than the country she lived in. She had a hard time getting her mind around the idea. She tried hard to think of something to say after that, but struggled. So she just stared at them, until a word finally escaped. "Wow."

Grayson reached for her hand and laughed quietly. She turned to him, "And what about you?"

His laughter quieted and he looked at her, "Hmm, I was hoping you would forget about me."

Violette smiled at this, "Like that'll happen. So what is your gift?"

He smiled again, and scanned the room. Violette heard a few chuckles as he began to speak, but could not take her eyes off Grayson to see where they came from. He sighed and began, "I can enter other's dreams."


	26. Chapter 23

_Twilight and all its characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer._

_…_

_Alright everyone, please don't hate me! It has been forever since I last posted__ I know, and I still have to post the next chapter in Grayson's story. This week has been… odd, I suppose would be the best way to put it. My mind has been out of sorts, and I did not want to write and have it affect the story too much. So at long last, I give you __chapter 23_

…

Violette stared in curiosity at Grayson's face. "What does that mean?"

"Well just now, when you blacked out, as soon as I touched you, it was like I was there too. When someone is sleeping, I can see whatever they see. I also can contort what they see, sometimes. That depends on how strong the will for the dream is."

Again, Grayson seemed slightly guilty, and Violette could not think of quite why. Then she realized what it was. The Christmas Ball was not the first time he had entered her mind. All of the other dreams came to her, and she felt her face turning red.

"Oh." Was all she managed, as she looked away from everyone too embarrassed to meet their eyes. Between the fact he had seen what she dreamt, Madison had then seen it again, then letting Andrea share it with everyone, she could not quite look anyone in the eye just then.

Everyone seemed to see the sudden need for privacy, because when Violette looked back up from her hands she had neatly pulled to her lap, the room was empty.

"Before you get mad at me, may I explain?" Grayson's smooth voice came from beside her.

Violette nodded her head slowly, and waited.

"When you came home, I had no way of knowing if you were ready or not. I needed a sign. On the outside, you seemed like an empty shell. I was frightened that if I approached you too early on, that I would scare you and make it worse." He had recaptured her hand as he spoke.

"So at first I watched you, I never got very close though. Then one day, I saw you go into the coffee house and sit down with a book. I thought nothing of it, until you started reading. I saw more emotion play across your face in those brief hours, than I had in months. It set off some sort of spark in you, and I was thrilled. When I followed you home that night, I had only intended to listen. But when you stayed up half the night reading that book, I had to see what your dreams would be."

As he spoke with such sincerity, Violette once again felt the anger and embarrassment leaving her. She was slowly realizing she could never be truly upset with this beautiful man.

"Usually when I enter another's dream, I remain an observer. I will watch, but never place myself in it. Well that night, when I touched your hand, I was shocked. You had shown no sign of remembering anything. Yet in that dream, you were walking around the empty ballroom of William and Jasmine's old house. I did not influence you at all, and I found I could not stay away there. As soon as you saw me in your dream, it felt as though you were waiting for my presence for your dream to begin, so we followed the path. It brought me to life as we turned in that room as we had once before. The biggest shock I had though was in the ending of the dream. That was your will, not my own. I could not believe you knew what I was. I was so surprised that I almost forgot to leave your room in time for you to wake up."

William smiled at her before continuing, "After that night I knew I could not wait much longer, so after another night I had to introduce myself to you. I was still unsure though at that time. That one dream was the only sign that I had of you remembering. The day after we 'met', I tried to help you to remember. That is the only night that I ever controlled your dreams, do you remember that dream?"

Violette instantly knew he was talking of the graveyard, which is something she never would have known of without him. She nodded her head yes.

"After that I was sure you would have remembered more. And the fact that you ended up at the beach house when you did that day was pure coincidence, or perhaps fate. Regardless I was just as surprised by our meeting there as you were. I had decided that day to give you some space, and to let you think over the dream alone. The shock of seeing you, and injured at that, was very real. When I held you in my arms then I wanted to tell you everything. I knew I had to wait though. As the afternoon went on, there were things I took as signs. The way you looked at me, how you touched my face. Things you did before. I thought you were remembering things. That is why I took you back to the farmhouse. And there the when I saw you at the bottom of the stairs, your eyes…" Grayson's looked at Violette as his smile shined on his face. "Well I could not help myself. As I embraced you, you said you missed me, as you had once before. I lost myself completely, I have never been so happy. You for that moment seemed to remember. Then another moment passed, and your memory passed with it. I thought that if you could not remember there, that you never would, that perhaps it was a lost cause. That is why I pushed you away that night."

Violette held his hand tightly, her intense gaze matching his. That night made so much sense to her now.

"I decided that maybe it was for the best if I stayed away from you. The thought of you never remembering hurt too much for me. You would think that living as long as I have may have taught me some patience. But when it came to you, I could not find it." His smile became guilty.

"That night I came to your room, for what would be the last time Violette. I was going to dance, one last waltz with you, then go away and leave you be. When I found you that night you were already asleep. I entered you dream as it was halfway though. There we were. It was the day after I had proclaimed my love for you. We were running through the field behind my house. That one memory gave me hope, I knew I would never again be strong enough to even think about leaving you. And I cursed my impatience earlier that night. I drove back to the farmhouse that morning to think everything over. That night I was coming to see you, I was going to tell you everything. I was walking to my car at the farmhouse when I heard the crash. The bridge is about a half a mile from the house, so I ran to see what had happened. When I got there, you were at the bottom of the river and I could here you struggling. I did not see you, but somehow I knew it was you under the water. I dove in without thinking, praying you were alright." He reached his hands and cupped them tightly around Violette's face. She found her breathing staggering from the embrace.

"You scared me so badly Violette, I thought I had lost you again. I don't know what I would have done, the day I lost you the first time, my heart went cold. Seeing you come back to me has brought life to me in ways I thought were not possible."

"I love you Grayson." Violette found the words leaving her lips before she could stop them. She looked instantly away after the words slipped out, embarrassed. Grayson would not have it; he held her face tight in his hands.

Eventually she looked back to his face, to see the beaming smile again. His arms pulled from her face and around her back, heaving her body towards him, in a tight hug. It was uncomfortable, and slightly hard to breath, but Violette did not protest. She could feel his hard chest against her, and hands running slowly through her hair. Violette breathed in his intoxicating smell and hugged him back with as much strength as she could find. Now that she knew it was real, that he really was hers, she never wanted to let go.


	27. Chapter 24

_Twilight and all of its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

Violette's fingers tapped the door handle slowly. It was a nervous tendency she had as a child, one that was now resurfacing. The conversation that awaited her at home had her anxious.

The afternoon had quickly passed by with Grayson. They were now zipping in and out of traffic at a speed faster than Violette would ever attempt. Grayson was not fazed by it as his cool fingers remained locked in her own through the drive.

"What are you nervous about?" His smooth voice sounded beside her.

Violette continued her tapping and looked out her window. "I'm not nervous."

Tap, tap, tap.

Grayson chuckled lowly, "Then why the fingers?"

Violette stopped her tell-tale tapping, and gripped the handle tightly instead. "My mom can be a little, umm… excitable about things."

_That's an understatement!_ Violette thought to herself.

Grayson nodded his head and glanced at her grinning. "Don't worry, I am not that easily scared off. And, I have already met your family before, remember?"

The words comforted her slightly, but Violette was still nervous. "I know. Oh hey, by the way… what does my family know? I mean why was Jack so willing to let me go with an almost complete stranger?"

The wicked smile she was becoming very familiar with overtook his handsome face. "Not much, that we met at the coffee house. But you told them that. Oh, and that we were lovers in your past life a few centuries ago."

Violette's eyes narrowed as she stared at the laughing Grayson. "Not funny."

He calmed his voice and raised her hand to his lips, quickly kissing her knuckles. "Silly Violette, Jack was preoccupied when I arrived with a young nurse. That, and I have a suspicion that your family likes me."

Grayson winked at Violette before turning his attention back to the road. Violette thought about what he said, of course her family liked Grayson. Who wouldn't? She was sure he was quite possibly the most charming man she had ever met, if not the best looking.

The afternoon that had passed sitting together in front of the fireplace, was the happiest she had ever been. Violette spent the rest of the drive back trying to permanently burn every detail into her memory. It was all so unbelievable, yet she knew she never doubted a word Grayson told her.

It explained everything, all the strange things that had happened. From the moment she had seen Grayson in the coffee house it was déjà vu, like she had to place him. And behind that familiar feeling was a deeper stronger one. It was one that was crying to be realized, and until today she could not. It was love, the draw to Grayson, the heat she felt from his cold touch, all of it was love. A love that was always there, that unlike her, had never died. Violette knew she was quite possibly the luckiest person alive, and not quite so alive for that matter.

And then there was his family. They were so kind and welcoming, each one of them. Matthew and Nate had mysteriously disappeared after their introductions, and Violette could not wait to find out about them. When she had asked Grayson later in the afternoon what their abilities were, he had only told her that she would have to ask them. Her only disappointment that day was in not having the chance to see them again. Then again, she did not get to say goodbye to any of his family members. They had all gone 'fishing' shortly after their conversation.

That made her realize that she was in fact keeping Grayson from doing exactly what his family was currently doing. "Grayson?"

"Yes?" He answered as he pulled swiftly off the highway.

"Did you need to go fishing with your family today? Because if you did, you don't have to stay." She had hoped he would, but felt bad for possibly keeping him away from something so important.

He smiled in response, "I thought I told you, I am not so easy to be rid of." His hand squeezed hers softly, "No, I hunted before coming to the hospital this morning. I had not been since before the accident, and I like to be 'full' before I see you."

Violette understood the caution he was taking, and appreciated it. She nodded her head and squeezed his hand right back.

A few minutes later the sleek black car pulled into the secluded driveway of Violette's house. The not so gentle purr of the engine alerted her family of their arrival as the door swung open before they could leave the car.

Suddenly Violette found her headache that had been subsided through most of the day coming back with a vengeance. She reached her hand up to her forehead and closed her eyes. "I forgot to get my pain medication."

She spoke the words more to herself than to anyone, but knew Grayson heard them. He laughed slightly bringing her attention from her hands to his face. She did not see any humor in the situation as the pain began to spread down her neck.

He smiled his large dimpled smile, almost making her forget the pain, almost. Grayson reached behind him and pulled a small white paper bag from the back seat, and placed it on Violette's lap.

Violette raised her eyes in question. She did not at all recall having made a stop at the pharmacy.

"Madison ran out and got it for you while we were talking." Grayson answered the questioning look.

Violette smiled back, "Tell her I said thank you for me?"

He nodded his head then looked up at the windshield. On the front porch was Violette's mother waiting with an impatient smile. Violette knew that she had to leave the sanctuary of the car eventually.

"You ready?" Grayson questioned her, humor evident in his expression.

"Now or never I guess." Violette unwilling sighed and watched Grayson step from the car. He waved politely to her mother with a curt nod before coming to her door.

He opened the door gracefully, and reached his hand out. Violette did not want to get out, but would never refuse a chance to touch that perfect man. She sighed again, and let Grayson effortlessly pull her out of the car. Despite the pain in her head, and the stares from her nearby mother, Violette could not help but smile as chills shot through her at their contact. After all, if Grayson was there with her, how bad could it go?


	28. Chapter 25

The night with her parents had gone better than Violette had expected. Grayson was in fact right about her family being smitten. Though there was in fact an ambush waiting for the in the living room, Grayson handled it with his usual grace. Her parents hung on his every word, and Violette heard nothing but praise for the next few weeks.

Time passed by in slow motion after that night, and at the same time too fast. She was completely healed from the accident, only left with a scar on the back of her head, and an occasional headache. Her car on the other hand could not say the same. It had been completely totaled in the accident, and Violette was currently searching for a new one, while not so proudly borrowing her mother's minivan.

Memories were coming back to Violette more and more every day. There was a large part of the puzzle missing, but the pieces that involved Grayson had almost completely fallen into place. Every kiss, or embrace she would remember, she could not believe she had ever forgotten. She promised herself she would never forget them again.

Each day they spent together they became closer still. Though there were definite boundaries to that closeness. Violette remained up till the point happy with the deep kisses, and heartfelt embraces. Her heart still lost itself each time his cold skin met with her.

The summer had given away to an extended heat wave, and days upon days of sunshine. So now in mid July Violette was satisfied with the nights as Grayson would cross through her window. They would lay awake for hours just being with one another. Then as she drifted off to sleep he would hold her, keeping her cool through the night. In the morning she would awake to his lips, and await them through the day.

This Saturday morning she awoke the same as the rest, and smiled into the hard lips upon her own as they spoke. "Good morning sunshine."

"Good morning handsome." She pulled back to stare into the devastating eyes so close to hers. Violette felt her heart stop, and blushed as Grayson laughed at hearing it too.

"You need to get up Violette; I will be arriving at your house in just a half hour." He spoke the words smoothly into her ear as he stroked her hair.

"You're coming over early today, do we have plans?" She smiled as she nuzzled herself closer to her permanent air-conditioner. The heat was already blowing in gusts through the window. Then she sat up as she saw the canopy of clouds outside.

Grayson laughed again at her eagerness. "I never thought I would see you so happy for a cloudy day. And my family requested you come over. The twins would like to see you."

Violette threw herself back into the pillows below her dramatically. "Do I have to? Grayson they don't want to talk to me, they want to ambush me! I love shopping, but those two are insane. It's like a sport to them. Like extreme shopping, who can spend the most in the shortest amount of time. Please don't make me!"

Grayson raised his eyebrows at her rant and chuckled. "I think you are safe today. There was no mention of shopping." He paused and leaned down beside her, "Unless it is a surprise attack."

Violette glared at his joking. "You laugh, but they are truly monsters."

This Grayson really laughed at that, as he pulled his large arms around Violette. "Don't worry, I will protect you from the big, bad shopping monsters."

They both laughed quietly for a moment. Then Violette reluctantly sat up again, pulling Grayson along with her. "I suppose I should go shower then, huh?"

Grayson nodded and stood up, offering his hand to her. "Be as quick as you can, I'll be waiting."

He pulled her swiftly from the mattress to his arms for a goodbye kiss. Before she was done kissing him, there was a fast breeze and she knew he had left.

Composing herself from the kiss, Violette grabbed her bathrobe and headed to the bathroom.

…

Twenty minutes later Violette was freshly showered and suited to go in a light skirt and white t-shirt. She sat patiently in the living room when her mother entered. Jane Morgan smiled at her daughter's glowing face, she did not need to ask what she was doing that day.

A major perk of her relationship with Grayson had been how happy it made her mother. The worry that was constantly in her face before was now non-existent. It was instead replaced by a never ending flow of questioning.

"So what are you two love birds up to today?" her mother played with a coffee mug as she asked.

"Just going over his family's beach house, you know nothing special." Violette knew better than to think the questioning would end there.

"So Vi, how serious are you two? I know you have only been dating for a little over a month, but it seems serious. You know your father and I got engaged after just a month of dating." Violette sighed and shrugged her shoulders. The idea of marrying Grayson was one that had been on her mind since she had first seen the ring nearly six weeks ago. She would never tell him that though, and had been doing her best to keep it off her mind while she was around Madison.

"Mom, I don't know. If anything changes though, you will be the first person I tell, I promise." She smiled and awaited more questions.

Instead her mother smiled, and seemed to be appeased for now. "Well that's good to know. Have fun today honey, and tell that handsome man of yours I say hello."

There was a swift knock at the door and Jane winked at her daughter and headed to the kitchen. Violette bounced off the couch and nearly ran to the door. The hour had passed all too slow for her liking without him.

Opening the door, Violette threw her arms around his waist, and Grayson tenderly kissed the top of her head. "Hey there, you ready to leave?"

Violette nodded in answer, and grabbed her purse. Yelling goodbye to whoever was listening, she closed the door behind her and followed Grayson to his car.

Violette eyed Grayson suspiciously as he walked to the driver's side door. It was unlike him not to open her door, but instead he opened his door and held it open. With his right arm he gestured her towards it. "You do know how to drive a stick right?"

Violette's mouth dropped open in surprise. "YES! Are you sure?"

Grayson did not flinch as he nodded his head yes, "Positive. I did promise you after all."

Violette stopped herself from bouncing up and down and slid into the low seat. Grayson winked at her and closed the door. In an instant he was beside her, pulling his seatbelt down.

Violette put her seatbelt on as well and eyed him curiously. "Why are you putting on your seatbelt? Last time I checked you don't need one."

"Yes, usually, but this is you driving. I figured I should be prepared for anything." He laughed as the last words escaped his beautiful lips.

Violette scowled as she turned her attention away from him to turn the car on. As it roared to life her smile broadened and she tapped the gas lightly, enjoying the purr that erupted in front of her.

With a final glance to Grayson she put the car in gear and began driving, going slow to be careful while she adjusted.

After about five minutes of driving Grayson sighed loudly beside her.

Not daring to take her eyes from the highway in front of her Violette asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Violette, I am just worried we won't make it there before the summer is over." He kept his tone serious as he mocked her. Violette ignored him and eventually became more comfortable, picking up the pace.

After about double the time it would take Grayson they pulled onto the long gravel driveway of the beach house.

Violette had a large smile on her face as Grayson held her door open for her. "So what color do you want yours in?"

Violette laughed lightly as she felt his large arm move around her shoulders. "You are not buying me a car. I will get a nice Honda or something when I get my insurance check."

Grayson considered her words for a moment, "Alright well then, I am thinking about buying a convertible. How about I just give you that one?"

"Grayson, no car. I mean it." Despite her words, Violette had a smile on her face at the idea.

"Hmm, we may have a problem then." He shook his head seriously, with a look of frustration on his face as they walked into the house. "We will talk about it later though; right now the twins are waiting for you."

At that moment two brown blurs moved down the large stairs and stopped before her, curls bouncing into place. Violette felt a hand around each arm and was being guided upstairs before she could protest. She looked around for her 'protector' only to find he had disappeared.

"Traitor." She said loud enough that the whole house could hear. As she passed into Madison's walk in closest she heard a familiar loud laugh coming from downstairs.


	29. Attention!

_Alright, author's note time… I am not abandoning this story. I have just been majorly sidetracked. Some of you may remember from an earlier post that I mentioned I'm w__riting another story (hopefully to be published!), well I just finished overhauling the opening chapters. And also as I finished that, I was struck with another story idea. _

_I have been working like a mad woman on that for several days now, and I have adapted it to become a __fanfiction__. It is a Jacob/imprint story, though that is not how it started out. I have become slightly attached the main character in that story, so I took a break from Violette. _

_Now saying all of this I would like you all to know that I have written the ending to Vampires for Violette. I really like how the story finishes, but I can't just post it without filling in the blanks with a few more chapters. These chapters have me slightly hung up (but are vital to the story), so in best case __scenario keep__ an eye out in the next week. I have a full day off Monday, so it will probably be up Monday night the latest._

_In the mean time I am posting the first few chapters of my Jacob/imprint story right now. It is called __**Peak**__ so keep a look out for that!_

_ Hope all is well with all of you, and thanks for your patience!_


	30. Chapter 26

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_Alright to all you writers reading this….__ WARNING: do NOT write the end to your story too early on! Finishing this story prematurely has gotten the best of my true procrastinator nature. Fortunately though, I am only a few short chapters away from an ending. And swear to get back on board with Violette!_

_My procrastination has had some good come out of it. In my infinite ability to put things off I began writing __**Peak**__. And have gained a newfound love of Jacob Black through writing a love story for him.__ Not saying I still don't prefer Edward, but I can feel for Jake now. _

_Anyways, thank you all for being so patient with me, and I give you… Chapter 26!_

Madison was staring hopelessly into space. And Andrea paced before the mirror impatiently. Violette counted how many times she would turn and pivot. The current count was up to thirty-six. Violette sighed loudly and twin blue eyes settled on her.

_What's the matter?_ Andrea's familiar voice lit her mind.

"This really is not necessary." Violette said stifling a yawn.

_Yes, it most definitely is. __Overdue in fact._ The quirky voice left no room for argument, so Violette rolled her eyes and sank further back into the plush white velvet chair in Madison's oversized closet.

The three girls had been inside the closet for a several hours now. Madison and Andrea were brain storming on the 'miracle make-over' they were giving Violette. Violette had insisted it was not needed, but to no avail. And worse she had tried to leave, but was forced to stay. So far she had been poked and prodded with makeup, and her hair had been highlight and styled in a way she was not yet allowed to see.

"Why exactly do I need this?" Violette asked more to herself than either of the beautiful women before her.

Neither of them answered, but both exchanged a glance and giggled. Violette knew they were talking with one another telepathically. Though some others found it rude, the notion never really bothered Violette. It was natural to the twins. Their native language almost.

"This one." Madison's quiet voice sounded triumphant, as she turned to face Violette with a big black bag in her hand. The bags had been hanging in the closet space, but they had yet to show Violette what was in each of them. Madison thrust the bag on Violette's lap. "Definitely this one, go ahead try it on, we want to be sure it fits."

Both of the girls stood before her anxiously waiting. "How did you even know my size?"

The twins exchanged another of their looks and turned to Violette with identical smiles. _Grayson checked for us._

Violette sighed again at this comment. She could not wait till she got her hands on that man. Giving up she stood up and walked over to the bathroom to change.

_Let us know if you need any help._ Violette did not turn, she just nodded her head in answer to Andrea's words and then closed the door behind her.

Inside the bathroom she hung the long black bag on the top of the ornate glass shower door. Unzipping it, she found something even much more ornate.

The dress inside was a rich fuchsia in color, and satin in texture. The low lighting of the bathroom reflected off it beautifully. The dress was simple in texture, yet grand in style.

Violette became suddenly excited as she stripped from her clothes and turned back to the dress. Before she could pull it on there was a light tap at the door.

_You many need these. _As the words were thought, the door parted a few inches and a graceful white hand slipped through with a white bag.

Violette reached for the bag and thanked Andrea. She tried for a moment to make out the French words on the front of the bag then gave up. Inside the bag was what Violette could only assume was a corset, though she had never wore one. Then below that were it's corresponding bottoms. They were both in an ivory satin material similar to the dress, and felt impossibly smooth on her skin. She slipped on the bottoms easily then sighed heavily at the corset.

Slipping it over her head she attempted reaching her hands around her back to find the ribbons that pulled it together. A few moments passed before she dropped her hands in defeat.

"Help.. me." The words in between slight pants from exerting herself. The door parted and behind it stood both of the girls on the brink of giggles.

Violette did not find the humor and glowered at them both. They took it as a sign to come in and help.

"This thing is impossible." Violette said. Madison nodded her head in sympathy and Andrea stepped behind her, cool fingers quickly lacing the corset together. With a quick pinch of her stomach and a gasp of air the task was finished.

Violette turned and caught sight for the first time of a mirror in the bathroom. She was surprised at the cleavage she saw in the mirror, and how comfortably it laid on her body. She had thought for sure that it would be painful and unflattering.

Then her eyes made their way up towards her face. The makeup had been simply applied, with care to her eyes and rosy lipstick that made her lips jut out slightly.

Finally, there was her hair. Light natural highlights ran through the soft curls that framed her face. And the remainder of her hair was pulled up in an old fashioned style that Violette knew. It was one that Violette Kelly often wore. She looked beautiful.

Beside her the dress was unzipped and held out by Madison, she smiled in thanks and stepped into the opened dress, not complaining when The twins made quick of zipping and adjusting it to her slim figure.

"Wow." Andrea spoke aloud.

Violette turned to see what the fuss was about and gasped at the reflection before her. In the mirror was someone she had not seen in nearly two hundred years. The dress was familiar at first sight, but now she knew why. It was almost identical to the rich dress she had worn to the Von Portz's ball.

The elegant material clung tight to her bodice, and draped lightly over each shoulder. The cleavage that had been put into place by the corset was showing just enough to keep her comfortable. At the waist the dress filled out slightly, with tiny bunches running down the dress to the floor, and in a small train behind her. It was the grandest dress she had ever worn.

Violette's breath caught in her throat, and she choked it back down telling herself not to cry.

"I think our work here is done." Madison's bright voice spoke behind her, and to Violette's surprise, she still looked beautiful even next to Madison in the mirror.

Overcome with emotion and gratitude, Violette spun around on her bare feet throwing her arms around the two women behind her. "Thank you."

There was a quick kiss on each kiss and then they each disappeared through the door.

Returning quickly in a brief second they were back at the door. In Madison's hands were strappy sandals that matched the dress. And Andrea held up a black purse and shawl.

Violette carefully tied the shoes to her feet, arguing that she was capable of at least that much. And then stood once more before the twins.

Again they smiled in appreciation of their handy work, and Violette senses they were talking to one another.

"So where is Grayson exactly?" Violette knew that they had not dressed her like Cinderella going to the grand ball without a reason.

"He is not quite ready for you yet." Madison answered then glanced once more at Andrea and nodded slightly.

_He has requested us to escort you to the event planned for tonight._The second voice in Violette's head informed her.

Violette nodded her head, knowing better than to ruin the surprise for herself and agreed to be led away. She knew whatever surprise Grayson had in store for her, she would love.


	31. Chapter 27

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_I just wanted to let everyone know that I posted two new photo links in my profile. One is of the model I based Grayson off of when I began writing Vampires for Violette, the other is what I picture Andrea and Madison to look like. _

_…_

Madison's blue Audi circled around the driveway and pulled up fast. Violette looked at the two seat coupe and turned to Andrea. "You're not coming?"

_No I have my own date tonight with Matthew. Have fun though darling, I am sure you will. And we want to hear all about everything later. _Andrea's pretty face leaned in and kissed each of Violette's cheeks in the posh way she had become accustomed to with Andrea.

With another quick stunning smile the curly hair beauty flew back into the house leaving a soft breeze in her wake.

Violette got into the bright blue car and was surprised to see the sun setting behind clouds in the distance. She had not realized so much time had passed during her makeover. Violette suddenly became very anxious to see Grayson.

"He's been impatient to see you as well today." Madison spoke beside her as she pulled away from the driveway.

Violette was constantly forgetting about Madison's mind reading talents. She turned to the quiet girl. "How long of a drive do we have?"

"Not very long." Madison left it there and Violette decided to as well, still wanting the surprise to actually be a surprise.

The car slowly picked up pace till Madison reached a steady speed, slightly faster than Violette would go, but no where close to how her other family members drove.

They passed a few moments in quiet silence before a question popped into Violette's mind. It had been one she was so curious of originally, and had been somehow put into the back of her mind. "Madison can I ask you something?"

Madison smiled, and they both knew she already heard the question. "You want to know how the rest of us joined the family, after Grayson?"

Violette nodded, excited at finally hearing the story Grayson insisted someone else tell.

"Well, Andrea tells it the best, but I suppose I can…"

Madison paused as they slowed to a red light before the highway. She seemed to be contemplating how to approach the story. After another moment she began. "Andrea and I were twenty-two when we were turned. It was 1953, and we were living in New York. Our father was a wealthy businessman and we were both very familiar with the city's higher societies. Andrea had dreams of becoming a famous actress, and I wanted to follow our father into the business world. Our dreams were both cut short that summer.

"We had been staying at the family lake house in the mountains, and little did we know we were being watched." Madison inhaled deeply and tightened her hands around the steering wheel.

"Jules was living alone in the mountains at the time. He was an old vampire who was forever in his teens. When he saw Andrea and me he saw an opportunity to end his loneliness. He did not waste much time, after several days of waiting, he followed us into the woods on a walk. He made no introductions, instead he attacked Andrea, and then me before either of us knew what had happened."

Violette remained silent and stared in shock at what she was hearing. She could not imagine how terrified the two women must have been.

"It was beyond terrifying. The worst for me was not my own pain, but hearing my sister's screams. I wanted to help her, but I could not even move from the pain. Jules made no effort to comfort us. He drove us away far enough were no one would find us, then dropped us off in an abandoned cabin. I thought he had left for good, but after our change was completed he returned. He explained what we were, and told us that we were monsters. That unless we wanted to become mass murders we had to stay with him, that he would help us control it. So we did as we were told.

"Years passed by very slowly there Violette. He had hoped to make one of us his mate, but became increasingly angry with us as we both rejected him. Our only comfort was in each other and our gifts we had gained. We never told Jules of our talents, afraid he would take advantage of them.

"Then one day, five years later we were in the woods with Jules when we came across Grayson. He had been passing through with Jasmine and William on their way up to Boston. Jules was instantly cautious of him, but Andrea and I took it as our chance. He was at first shocked by our talents, but hid it well, never letting on to Jules. He helped us plan an escape, and later that week we executed it. Jules hunted humans on occasion; he considered it a special treat. After he was convinced that the other coven had left, he went into the city to hunt.

"We took our leave then; Grayson, Jasmine and William were waiting for us in the opposite direction. We drove immediately to the airport, where we then flew to England. We have not seen Jules since that day."

Madison slowed the car and turned to Violette with a serious look on her face. "Violette, if it was not for that day in the woods with Grayson, we might still be stuck there with Jules."

Violette reached across the short distance and placed her warm hand on top of Madison's cold one on the armrest. The two exchanged smiles and Madison continued. "Anyways, three years later we were living in England still and Andrea met Matthew. His coven was similar to ours, sharing our tastes in thirst, and living style. While they visited with our family my sister and Matthew fell in love. Two months later they were married. While they were gone on their year long honeymoon Grayson and I became closer, as brother and sister only." She paused and glanced at Violette again. "I can assure you that his devotion never strayed from you, even though he thought you were gone forever. His eyes have always been only for you. But it was nice, we were both feeling lonely and we had each other's friendship.

"When Andrea and Matthew returned they moved back and forth between our coven and Matthew's, living only together with us over the summer here. Times passed like that for a long time. Then in 1980 Nate was changed.

"Andrea and Matthew were shopping in a small town on their way here, when Matthew found what I supposed you would know as a singer. That is what the book called it. He was in a deserted parking lot, all alone at night. Andrea was inside when Matthew attacked Nate. As soon as she heard what he was doing outside the secluded store she ran to stop him. Matthew is nearly as old as Grayson, with better control than most of us, so you can understand that Andrea was shocked. She cried to his thoughts to stop, and once he heard Andrea he was able to push the monster aside.

"Nate was unconscious, and there had been too much venom to remove. Andrea had Matthew leave for a few days to let the change happen, and she took him away here. Two days later Nate came to from the pain. I had been with him through the whole change, and was amazed that when we told him what he was that he was not upset, he was in fact excited."

Madison's sad exterior faded into a happy smile as she began talking about Nate. "He was so interesting. I had never seen someone adapt so well to our life. His gift was his control. He was immediately in control of his thirst, something I envied so greatly. We became close as time passed, and seven years later we were married. I could not ask for more than him Violette."

Violette nodded her head in understanding; that was exactly how she felt about Grayson.

Looking through the window Violette saw a familiar town passing by. It was the small fishing village that Grayson's house was in. A slow smile crept on her face as they made their way down the dirt road. "We're going to Abbott Hill Farm?"

Madison smiled and nodded her head, obviously doing her best to keep the secret in.

As they pulled up to the house Violette saw glass votive candles lining the old stone wall, and softly illuminating the driveway. It was beautiful, but more beautiful was the man standing on the step watching the car approach.


	32. Chapter 28

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_Sorry the chapters have such long gaps between posts. Like I said before I have been working a lot on Peak. Plus this week has been insane. I lost my cell phone last weekend when it got run through our snow blower. So between dealing with that, school, work and the other story… total chaos!_

…

Violette could not take her eyes of off the man before her. Grayson was godly beautiful everyday; but in the black suit he was wearing, he was downright unearthly. Violette wanted to touch him, to make sure it was real. Or perhaps be pinched.

Beside her the forgotten Madison smiled in sisterly affection at the thoughts that she couldn't help but overhear. And she leaned closer and lightly pinched Violette's exposed arm. "You are definitely not dreaming."

Violette turned to Madison and threw her arms around the tiny frame. "Thank you."

Madison nodded, and behind Violette the door opened. As she turned back Grayson had his long arm extended to her. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her from the car. His arm circled around the her waist as the car swiftly made its exit from the house.

Violette smiled up into Grayson's gaze. "You look amazing."

"You have no idea how you look. I missed you deeply." His free hand traced the side of her face, brushing away the curls. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

Violette could feel her face stretching almost painfully from the smile she wore. Grayson's dimples shook as he playfully laughed at her. Without looking away from her eyes he scooped his arm behind her and carried Violette into the house.

Violette's heart was beating beyond erratically as he entered the house. The lights were all off and flickering candles were everywhere.

"It's beautiful." Violette whispered as he placed her down in the hallway.

Grayson smiled in response. "I am glad you like it. I suppose this means you do not want the rest of your surprise. Because, if that is the case we can just spend the evening here in the foyer."

Violette rolled her eyes, and played along. "If that's what you want."

Grayson laughed again and placed his arm around her waist, leaning in to kiss her neck. "Absolutely not."

As they walked through the parlor to the dining room Violette lost her breath. There were red roses lining the large mantle with tea lights at the bottom of their vases. The table was set for one with large bouquets and high candles. Stark white linen fell to the floor, and gold rimmed plates sat along side crystal and shiny silver. "I have been waiting for an excuse to use this room."

Violette laughed happily wrapped and stared at the elaborate setting. "This is amazing, I can't believe you did this all for me."

"Do you not know yet? I would do anything for you silly girl." His cool breath spoke closely along her neck. Violette blushed furiously, and Grayson came along side her and led her to the table. He held her chair out and laid her napkin in her lap.

Violette reached for his hand as he began walking away from the table. "Where are you going?"

"Who do you think will be serving you?" He said with a devious smile and retreated to the nearby kitchen, returning momentarily with a large silver tray covered in food.

…

After Violette had had more than her fair share of the amazing dinner and decadent dessert she leaned back in her chair in satisfaction. "I'm not going to be able to walk."

Grayson was now sitting beside her and pulled his fingers to his lips. "That is good for me, all the more excuse to carry you."

Violette smiled at the stunning man next to her. "That was the best surprise ever. I had no idea you could cook."

Grayson looked away guilty. "I can not. Andrea on the other hand, is quite the chef I hear."

Violette laughed. "Tell her I said thank you?"

He nodded before a light lit his face into another beautiful smile. "And it is wrong of you to assume that was indeed the surprise I had meant."

Violette suddenly forgot her full stomach and sat up excitedly in her chair. Grayson smiled at her and pulled her to her feet, leading her through the house back to the front door. "Can you close your eyes?"

Violette nodded her head and wondered what her surprise would be. Surely if it was something outside she would have seen it on her way in, would she not have? The ground beneath her feet fell away as she felt the cold body cradling her own.

Eyes tightly shut she felt the night breeze moving over her dress. Several moments passed, and her only hint that they had been moving was the breeze that had picked up around her. "You may open your eyes."

Violette did not have to be told twice as her eyes snapped open and looked around. Her eyes did not have to look very far though till they fell on her surprise. There in the driveway besides the house was a duplicate of Grayson's BMW, only in a convertible. Violette's mouth dropped open and she was rendered speechless.

Grayson lightly placed her down on the ground, and made sure she could stand on her own. Violette forced her mouth shut, and continued staring at the car.

"I know earlier you said you did not want one, so I take it back if you would like." Violette did not have to look at Grayson to know the smile that was playfully on his lips.

She did not know what to say. Though she knew it was wrong to except a gift so large from him, every fiber in her body wanted that car. Finally she gave in. "Oh my GOD!"

Her arms flung tightly around Grayson's waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"So you want to keep it?" He laughed as he pulled away holding a key above her head.

Violette violently nodded her head, freeing several curls and snatched the keys. "Grayson, this is way too much."

He followed beside her to the car holding the door open for her. "Nothing is too much for you."

Violette smiled at the comment and leaned up on her tippy toes to place a kiss on Grayson's stone lips. He slipped his hands around her waist, holding her in place and deepening the kiss. When Violette felt she could not breathe, he pulled away.

"I love you Grayson." She said breathlessly as she steadied herself on her own two feet.

"I love you Violette." He helped her into the car and buckled her seatbelt before rushing to the other side and seating himself.

"Are we going somewhere?" She asked curiously as she turned the car on.

"The night is only beginning. I have programmed the GPS already to give you directions, is that alright?"

Violette thought for a moment and realized her shawl and bag were both inside. "I need my things."

Grayson smiled and leaned in to her ear. "They are both under the seat already, anything else?"

Violette took a deep breath and shook her head, putting her attention to the road before them. As she began driving the GPS began speaking and Grayson slipped his fingers through her free hand. With sky cleared, Violette put the top down and they began the trip to Grayson's mystery destination.


	33. Chapter 29

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer!_

_…_

_Okay, for those of you who have not completely given up hope in this story I would like to apologize. Believe it or not but there is only three more chapters left, somewhat including this one. This is actually not a full chapter, but I have had this half written for a while and decided to just post it for you. Once I have this chapter written I will only be one away from finishing._

_I will try to get the rest up soon, but my mind has been in a weird place… which you probably figured out if you read Confessions of a Carnivore. I have not exactly been up to writing fluff with everything going on around me, so bear with me and I PROMISE that I will have the rest of this chapter along with the finish of the story up soon!_

_Alright, thanks again for sticking this story out and your awesome reviews, they mean a lot to __me:_

_…_

The drive to the mystery destination was slower than it normally would be, since it was Violette driving this time. Grayson kept his complaints to himself, and instead stared all too intensely at Violette for her liking. "You're making it hard to concentrate on the road when you look at me like that."

Grayson laughed magically, and lifted her free fingers to his lips. "I can drive if you would like."

The navigation told her to turn left then, and she did. "Absolutely not."

"I can not help staring at you. I am afraid that if I look away for too long you could disappear on me." He whispered just loudly enough over the wind.

The stars were twinkling down on them, as they passed onto an unfamiliar road. They were still in the country, having not driven too far from the farmhouse. The road had passed from dirt to pavement though, and the GPS gave away that they were within three miles of the surprise. "Turn left onto Primary Drive, then after three miles you have arrived at your destination."

Violette thought she was about to start bouncing in her seat as she turned down a narrow road and could just make out a briny scent.

"Are we going to the beach?" She guessed from the smell.

Out of the corner of her eye, Grayson shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Violette sighed in slight frustration, though secretly happy he didn't indulge her want to know yet.

Then sure enough at the end of the three mile drive and at the start of a dune barrier the three miles were up. Violette pulled into a small parking lot across the street and turned to Grayson. "Is this it?"

He smiled wickedly and shook his head. "Almost."

Suddenly Violette remembered the thin heels that were on her feet, and her long flowing dress. Not exactly beach walking material. She did her best not to pout as her door magically opened and the long white fingers lifted her from the car. She slowly walked alongside Grayson to the entrance of the dunes. Then she took one last sad look at her beautiful shoes. Grayson did not miss it, he laughed loudly. "Do you really think I would allow you to walk the dunes in that?"

Violette blushed and raised her shoulders. "Yes?"

More laughter came from the velvet voice as his arms found their way around her legs, pulling her up to his chest. His lips were just inches away, and Violette was starting at the soft movements they made as he answered. "I would not want to risk another fall, and I hardly think you would make it through without breaking something in those shoes."

His words were taunting, but ridiculously sexy as he breathed them into her face. Violette decided to take advantage of the small gap and close it, but before she could he beat her to it. Their lips met, warm and cold, molding perfectly to each other.

Violette ran her tongue gently along his bottom lip, and he pulled back, dimples deeply setting in. "We need to stop, or else we will never get to the rest of your surprise."

She sighed in resignation and leaned her head against his strong chest as the wind picked up around her. If her eyes had not been open she may have thought the breeze was swaying around them. But in his arms, watching in anticipation she could see it was them swaying around the air. He moved so fast, the high sharp grass did not even seem to part, and before she could hardly blink they were over the several hills and on the shore.

The moon was tracing a silver river through the water, changing direction with each wave. And the air was steady, only a light warm breeze barely on her face. It was otherworldly; the sound of the crashing waves, the way Grayson looked under the moonlight. Violette could not have dreamed of a more perfect moment.

With one arm still steady around her Violette felt Grayson's other hand slipping off her strappy shoes. He then, ever so tenderly shifted her down until her feet met with the cool damp sand below them. "Would you walk with me for a while?" He asked his eyes blazing.

She nodded her head, and as Grayson tightened his arm around her waist they began down the beach. After a few moments of walking was when Violette realized they were headed towards something. She could not quite make out what it was, just several blurred lights in the distance. Then she understood the beach wasn't the surprise at all as Grayson smiled at her quickening heart-rate.


	34. Chapter 29 part two

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!_

_Okay so this is the second half of chapter 29. Only two chapters left! And maybe an Epilogue…_

Though the air was at that perfect temperature of neither too hot nor cold, Violette could not help but feel the heat rising to her face as they neared their destination.

Laid out before her was a mirage on the beach. Someone had laid out a patch of parquet on the shifty sand, and placed torches around the edges. At the base of each flaming torch were roses in the same color that had lined the dining room before.

Violette gasped and turned to Grayson. "Did you do all this?"

He nodded once more and guided her to the hard flooring. "May I have this dance?"

He bowed as he asked, and Violette felt like giggling. She had remembered him doing so when he taught her how to waltz so long ago. She held her light laughter in and stared at him questionably. "There's no music."

He scoffed slightly, and then pulled her closer till his lips were at her ear. "You just need to listen for it."

He held her waist tightly as he began spinning her. Violette's feet glided easily being still barefoot on the glossy wood. Then just as he had promised Violette closed her eyes to listen, the waves were crashing in time, and his voice was humming just low enough for her to hear.

It was a familiar song she loved once, one that had often haunted her dreams as a child. The one piece of her love she always knew was there.

Her eyes stayed closed as she moved in closer from their formal stance to hold tight to the rock before her. She did not need to see his face to know the smile the mimicked her own. Or look into his eyes to know the love they held.

His voice hummed louder, and for a moment Violette swore she could actually hear violins accompanying him. She thought herself just really lost in the moment though until the cello joined in. That got her attention.

When her eyes opened she was shocked with what had changed before her. On one side of the dance floor held a crowd of faces watching them.

Madison and Nate sat alongside one another playing the strings, as the other couples moved to the dance floor, joining in the dance. Several minutes passed and Violette closed her eyes again, soaking up the emotions running through her.

She had never been so happy in all her life. It was her new family, her friends, her love. She made a silent prayer that the moment would never end, but as all moments do it had to pass. And as the song came to its end she gave in and opened her eyes.

Grayson held her so perfectly in his arms, everything about him was perfect to Violette. It was beyond the beauty, the strength or even the kindness, it was the love he had for her. It was stronger than anything she had ever witnessed in her life. A love she knew so well.

A softer modern song began off the strings near them. It was a song she had told Grayson last week was her favorite.

They continued dancing as the melody twinkled along the strings like the stars in the sky. Violette felt as though she herself was shinning as brightly as the stars above her. She knew Grayson certainly was.

"I love you." She whispered into his chest.

Grayson slowed his movements that had been guiding her along the floor and pulled away. His eyes were lit with something, excitement maybe? The smile on his face was incredible, more beautiful than Violette had ever seen it. She found her eyes fixed to that smile as it lowered before her.

Violette was so busy gawking at the godly man, that she was delayed in noticing his gesture. Then all at once, the music lowered, and everyone melted away. Grayson was kneeling before her and his lips were moving.

Violette snapped out of her state and listened intently. "I can not exist without you Violette Morgan. I loved you once with my whole heart. Now I love you more with my whole soul. I want to love you for forever."

That was the first time that Violette could see it. The chain that usually lay on his neck was gone, which meant that so was the ring. _Oh my God! _Was all that she could think, she did not notice the tears blurring her vision, or the stares beside them.

He seemed nervous as his eyes had drifted to a small black box in his hands. As they met hers, Violette's heart stopped in shock at his words. "Violette Morgan will you marry me?"

Violette realized then that she was sobbing as she could not find the air to answer. Her body was shaking with excitement, and she went with that fiercely nodding her head yes.

She heard a muffled "YES!" besides them but did not look to see who it was. Before she had time to notice the action the beautiful ring was wrapped around her finger and she was in Grayson's arms. He held her feet off the ground as he spun her around in excited circles.

Violette could suddenly not contain her laughter as she threw her arms around him. Between giggles she would answer. "Yes!"

Finally as her feet made their way back to the dance floor Grayson kissed her. It was the most amazing kiss Violette had ever had. Time itself stopped as their lips met. He was not a vampire, she was not a human, no; he was Grayson and she was Violette. And to Violette nothing else mattered.


	35. Chapter 30

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!_

_I can't believe I'm this close to being done with Vampires for Violette! I am possibly going to post the final chapter tonight, if I finish tweaking it. If not, I will be going away for spring break, you can expect it by Thursday. Okay this chapter jumps ahead a bit in the story to about a week after the proposal. _

_My inspiration for this chapter was The Pretender by The Foo Fighters, so you may way to listen to that while reading this._

…

Violette was just finishing pulling her favorite blue sundress over her shoulders when she heard the horn honking. Peaking out the window she saw Madison's blue Audi parked in the driveway. She slipped on her flip flops and grabbed her purse, rushing to the door.

She was so excited to go looking for dresses with Madison. In the past few weeks, Madison and Andrea had become her two best friends. Violette could not wait until they were her sisters.

The horn sounded once more as Violette stepped out of the front door and waved. It was unlike Madison to be so impatient; Violette figured she must really be in a rush to begin shopping.

Violette ran over to the car and sat down with a smile, "Hey, you're early."

Madison shrugged her shoulders and peeled out of the driveway, avoiding Violette's eyes. Violette was surprised to see the usually stylish girl was wearing jeans and a dark black hoodie, with the hood pulled

close around her thick curls. Violette was confused, it would have been one thing if it was sunny, but the sun was safely tucked behind dark clouds.

Violette looked at the speedometer as it sped up past seventy on her back road. That was fast, even for one of them. She glanced warily at Madison, "Are we in a hurry?"

Again, Madison did not answer her. Instead a smile spread onto her face and she shrugged her shoulders. Violette felt her stomach drop, something was not right. Madison was shy, but not rude.

She felt goose bumps forming on her arms as she looked at Madison. Violette thought she would try asking her a question in her mind.

_Madison, did I do something to upset you?_ Violette stared intently at the beautiful girl next to her, waiting for a reaction. But Madison did not even flinch at her question. It was as if she did not even hear it.

Violette looked out her window, and saw the bridal shop they were supposed to go to passing by so fast she barely even recognized it.

"Madison, what is going on?" Panic was beginning to set in, as Violette realized that something was definitely wrong. Her breathing became ragged as silence ensued.

"Madison?!" A purely evil grin was spreading on her face as Violette's fear progressed. "Please answer me!"

No words passed through the pouty lips, instead a sinister laugh erupted. The voice too deep to be coming from the small frame beside her. Madison was now shaking as realization hit Violette.

As if on cue with Violette's thoughts, Madison pulled down the hoodie. Violette screamed while Madison's face melted away, running into her curls and then forming solid into the face of a stranger. The man was one of them, inhumanly beautiful, and radiating evil. He seemed younger than the rest, a teenager maybe, with smooth black hair and dark eyebrows that rested above dull red eyes. He smiled as he reached out for her hand. Violette was shaking in fear, and tried to pull away. The man was faster though as he roughly pulled her hand to his lips.

Violette thought that he was going to kiss her fingers, but instead snapped her hand around, bringing her wrist to his nose. "I am going to enjoy you so much. Where are my manners… My name is Jules, but I am sure you already have heard of me? No?"

Violette had closed her eyes and turned away from the man, willing him to disappear, and trying to fight back her tears. Her wrist suddenly jerked backwards, and she heard the fast snap before the pain erupted through her. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped loudly in pain.

Jules's smooth voice sounded beside her as he tossed her twisted wrist onto her lap. "You need to look at me when I speak to you. Bad manners have bad consequences, do you understand?"

The tears began to stream down Violette's face as she nodded slowly.

"I did not hear you." He reached for her wrist applying pressure to it, making Violette scream loudly.

"Y-yyesss!" The word was muffled as she gasped in air. The pain in her wrist was making her brain spin, and she was close to sobbing.

Outside of the car was passing faster than she could recognize where she was, but she knew they were on the highway heading far away.

"Now, you need to sit there and be a good little girl for the rest of the ride. We need to get far enough away, before your friends realize you are gone. Do both of us a favor, and do not bother with trying to escape, you outrunning me is a joke, and a waste of time." Jules laughed dryly at the idea.

Violette was pulled as far against the door as the small car would allow. Her tears were rapidly turning into sobs, and she was dizzy. She wanted to speak to ask him why, but could barely breathe as she stared at the man beside her.

"The look on your face when you finally figured out I was not Madison was priceless. This all worked out so conveniently. Had it been Andrea meeting you, I hardly think you would have fallen for my disguise for a moment. Madison and her silence was much more convincing. I miss them both you know. It is a shame they betrayed me for _them_. This could have all been avoided if they had just stayed with me. If your precious Grayson had not taken them away from me. Well, I suppose we will see how he likes it." Jules laughed his sickly sweet laugh again as he moved faster still down the highway.

…

Violette did not know how much time had passed, or where exactly they were. Her crying had calmed into a state of shock. They were driving slightly slower down a small road through a mountain. Around them were green trees everywhere. Jules had not said another word to her, and seemed focused on his driving at the current moment.

Violette held her left wrist in her hand; it had swelled up to almost double its size. She did not pay any attention to that though; instead her eyes were fixed on the still sparkling diamond on her finger. She tried to keep her thoughts on Grayson, and the time they did get to have together, convincing herself that it was enough.

She was lost in her memories as she noticed the car becoming darker. Looking out the window she saw the sun setting behind the thick trees. Suddenly the car jerked forward faster, and the speedometer began picking up pace again. Violette looked over briefly at Jules and saw his evil smile was washed away. In its place was pure concentration, he kept glancing in the rear view mirror as if expecting to see something. Behind them were no headlights, or any noise.

"Damn it." Jules spit the words out and grabbed her hand roughly again.

"This is not how I planned things, but some improvising needs to be done." As the slick words left his mouth she felt his tongue run across her skin. Violette flinched and tried pulling her hand away. Jules tightened his grip further. Then he did the thing she feared most, he sunk his razor sharp teeth into her skin. At first Violette only felt the pain of the broken bone being twisted, then the stinging started from the cut. Jules sucked wildly, and Violette felt the life being sucked from her. She was amazed that he was still driving so fast; to her the car seemed to be spinning at impossible speeds.

She stopped fighting and just before her eyes closed she saw two lights approaching. They were split apart as they got closer, and she recognized that they must be motorcycles. Violette's hand dropped lifelessly down as Jules grabbed the wheel with both hands cursing.

Violette could hear the sound of a loud engine approaching followed by another. They were getting closer as she slipped further away. There was a loud noise coming from somewhere nearby, and a gust of wind overtook her body. Violette willed her eyes to open once more to see what was happening.

Upon opening the she saw Jules's vile face, only it was wrong. The door beside him was missing. She knew the car was still moving faster than it should, and tried hard to grasp what she saw. Outside was a large figure reaching in towards him. The massive arms pulled Jules out of the car and she felt herself being lifted as well.

As wind consumed her, Violette's eyes shifted closed again. Violette felt the life leaving her as two cold arms held her close, sobs erupting loudly around her.

A moment later her eyes jerked open wide in pain. Her body was thrown into a fire. Hell blazed around her and she felt her skin bubbling in pain. The wind had stopped and she would have given anything to get its relief back.

"She's awake!" The voice was coming from above her, and Violette forgot her pain as she laid her eyes on him. Grayson smiled painfully at her, his cold hands held her face tenderly. Violette pushed her burning skin into the ice. She instantly knew what the pain was from.

Around her there were distant voices. "Make sure you burn that ENTIRE bastard." Through the fire in her, she recognized Andrea's voice.

William's voice was muffled, and above her sat Madison. "Violette, I am so sorry. This is all my fault."

The delicate girl seemed to be near tears if she could have cried them. Violette tried to answer, but her words came out in a scream of agony as the fire moved to her legs.

"William, we need to leave. Now." Grayson stood slowly while balancing Violette's shaking body in his arms.

"Andrea, Madison why don't you go with them? Jasmine is there waiting for you. I will stay here with the boys and take care of everything." The twins were in the front seat of the car before Violette had seen them move. Though the window Violette could make out a large cloud of smoke surrounded by William, Nate and Matthew. Grayson laid in the back with Violette, holding his hands against her burning face.

The pain had intensified beyond what she thought it could, yet still she was awake. Her screams were echoing off the walls inside the car as Andrea began the drive home.


	36. Chapter 31

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. Stephenie Meyer!_

_This chapter is the final chapter!! I'm sorry it's so short, but after I reached the last line I had nothing more to say… I have been trying to figure out how to make it longer, but it ended itself and wouldn't allow me to change that._

_Thank you all so so much for reading my story! This has been my first real long fanfiction, and I really appreciated that you all took the time to read it, and the amazing reviews you left me! _

**Violette's Point of View**

I had a dream once as a little girl. I was traveling with my family and I got lost. I could not find anyone or anything I knew. I woke screaming for my mother, and she and my father comforted me that night. 

This third life of sorts is that for me. I had a life, one I remember more. I was Violette Kelly. I had beautiful parents, a vibrant sister, and a boy I loved. That life lingers like a steady movie in my memories.

Then there is a second life. There were people, I know I knew. There was a brother, and parents. They loved me, and I loved them. I was Violette Morgan. The memories are more like a slideshow though. It freezes on their faces, but the photos are blurred, as though maybe that life never really happened. Maybe that had been the dream.



The one clarity in that second life was him. The same boy as before, with the same love, only stronger. It seems that with each life I love him more.

He was the first thing I saw when the pain stopped and I willed my eyes open. I was screaming when I woke, just as I had been from the dream. 

His fingers were with mine through my whole transformation. His voice was at my ears comforting me. I wish the memory of the pain was as dull as the others, but that is something I will never forget.

I could not remember much when I opened my eyes, but I remembered I loved him, and I swore I loved him more.

On my finger I wear his ring. That memory I have, the first, as well as the second. He said he'd propose a third time if I needed. He is funnier than I remembered in the other lives. 

His laughter lights the darkness that this new life has shed for me. The light is something I will miss. But in its place there are benefits.

Hunting for one. I am a natural hunter I have been told. The thrill of diving through the waves at midnight under the moon, with my beautiful Grayson besides me. 

It is savage in a way, we become predators of the sea. Hunting together, and then swimming under the current where eyes can not see us. It is like a dance the way our bodies move under the water. I never would have believed anything could be so graceful, let alone I myself being so smooth and perfect.

Grayson tells me that I was believed to have died in a car accident with his sister the day I was changed. The car was burned as proof.



He mourned me with his family, while I stayed at home with Madison.

She showed me things from my life I could not remember. Borrowed memories from my second family. We watched my funeral from a distance, and she promised me that they would be alright. I knew she was telling me the truth.

I never saw their faces that day. They stayed with their backs to me, and I was glad for it. Seeing their sadness may have been too much for me. I sometimes think the blurred memories I have are better, easier.

It has been a year since my change. And changed I did. My eyes were at first red, and have been fading to a violet that my new family finds ironic. I swear I grew at least two inches, finding my lips much closer to Grayson's.

I know I look different. Grayson insists that I was always beautiful, and that he notices a change, but that it makes no difference. His sisters as well as Matthew were not so subtle, all gawking and commenting on what a 'hottie' I was. If they weren't all so unremarkably stunning I may have been more embarrassed. 

I have no special ability. I am alright with that. I figure being allowed a second, then third life with my love is enough for me. Grayson is still convinced that we don't know what my ability is yet. We will see.

And as for Grayson. In September his family planned to part ways again. Grayson and I were moving to Ireland, were we are now. (The cloudy weather allows us plenty of daytime sight-seeing.)

But before we did, Grayson and I had something to do first.



We were married on the farm that our love began, in the moonlight. It was a night like the first he told me he loved me. 

It was not the grand wedding we had planned in our first life, or the elegant one Madison and Andrea had hoped for.

Instead it was one that was entirely us. I wore a simple white silk dress with no shoes. My now long wavy hair was left free to blow in the wind. And Grayson wore a tailored suit without the jacket. 

Nate performed the ceremony, and William gave me away. They had all become my family, and I loved them all.

Madison and Andrea laid out flowers and lanterns lit the trees around us, tossing a dim yellow glow on everything. The twins were entirely too overdressed, and Nate cracked jokes throughout his speech. 

William and Jasmine held each other with a timeless look of love in their eyes. And Matthew quite as always stared at Andrea as we exchanged our vows.

And there under the moonlight, in front of our loved ones, with my toes in the grass Grayson kissed me and I began my third life. I was Violette Abbott, who I would be forever, and who I was always meant to be.


	37. Video

Hey everyone, sorry, but this is not an epilogue. I do however have some Vampires for Violette news. I have been watching a lot of youtube Twilight videos lately and decided to give it a try. I made a video for this story. I will warn you, it was one of my first attempts at movie making/photoshop, so sorry if it's terrible.

Now that you know that if you want to check it out, I created a profile on there called… yup you guessed it, rumoredreader. The link is in my profile. If it works out well I may try my hand at other videos for my others stories, we'll see.

Hope everyone's well and thanks again for reading and reviewing… your reviews for the final chapter were awesome!


	38. Extras

_Apparently I am not 100 done with Violette and Grayson yet. _

_This is not an epilogue, like I said I don't think I can go further with their story. But that doesn't mean I can't backtrack. What do I mean?_

_Some of you may remember that when I started this story I was unsure what path to go down, and I wrote a side-story type of thing that helped me develop the story. Well it was a general outline of Grayson's story. I decided to type it up and post it on here for you guys, thinking some of you may want to read it._

_So here is my very first post of a story out-take. The original side-story/original love story or Grayson and Violette! The ages are off, because I wasn't sure how old to make them by this point._

Grayson knew Violette when he was young. The two grew up together on neighboring farms. Grayson was older than her by four years.

When he was twenty and she was sixteen they feel in love with each other. That week Grayson's uncle died and was sent to go help his family in another state. Before parting they vow to wait for each other.

Nearly five years pass before Grayson can return. They sent letters to each other every week at first, then over time every month. Upon his return he has not heard from Violette in four months. This does not weaken his love.

He intends on going to straight to her father to ask for his permission to propose if she'll have him. Her father gladly gives his consent, and her whole family is thrilled.

It is a week before Christmas when this all happens, and it has been cold and snowing. Violette is in the fields with her younger sister playing in the snow. The snow is lightly falling under the afternoon clouds.

As Grayson comes to the top of the hill to the field he can see Violette twirling in the snow while her younger sister giggles. Grayson feels as through he can not breath, she is the move beautiful thing alive. Her wavy light hair is freely spinning in the air as while flakes fall onto her beautiful upturned face.



When he approaches she laughs loudly and falls to the snow, not noticing Grayson. Her younger sister, at thirteen squeals excitedly upon seeing Grayso9n and runs to him. Violette turns slowly to see Grayson hugging her sister. She forgets the past five years, all she knows is how much she loves the man before her, and hopes he still feels the same.

They go on a walk, leaving her sister to head back home. When they are on a path in the woods Grayson pulls her into his arms. He declares his love, tells her how much he has missed her day upon day, and now she is more beautiful than ever. She does the same, confessing how she cried for him to return, and never wants to be apart again.

Grayson proposes and gives Violette the ring he had been saving for since the week he had left. She cries and they shared a passionate kiss before heading back to tell their families.

Two weeks later they have been inseparable and are to be married the following week. In the meantime a wealthy man and his wife have moved to the small town. They are in their forties, but because of their absolute beauty appear much younger. Being very charming the town has become very smitten, and they have taken a special liking to the newly engaged couple.

It is five days before the wedding, they are walking by the lake when a strong wind picks up, blowing Violette's hat onto the frozen lake. Grayson laughs and runs onto the ice to retrieve it. Violette yells to be careful, that it does not look solid. Grayson doesn't hear her over the now howling wind.

In a quick instant he reaches the middle of the lake and waves the hat smiling at his love before him, and then the ice cracks.

Before he knows what is happening he is submerged into the cold water that hits him like a thousand razors. Against the cold he fights to find the surface, but is met with a freezing wall.

Violette watches him fall and screams for help in terror. Not seeing another way she runs for the fractured ice and jumps in. Her heavy winter dress immediately 

pulls her down and she somehow manages to slip from her coat. Fighting the cold shivers threatening to overtake her she opens her eyes to see a dark figure moving a short distance before her. She frantically reaches him, swallowing too much ice water she finds a strength beyond herself and pulls Grayson towards the whole she jumped through.

Grayson barely conscious breaks the surface with her gasping for air. He pulls himself out and reaches for Violette, to pull her out with him. Being much smaller with close to no body fat she is visibly shaking and turning a shade of blue. As he pulls her out, her body begins convulsing. He screams her name and her tired eyes barely can stay open, she is going into hypothermic shock and dying, Grayson can see it.

He begs her to stay, saying he can't exist without her. She whispers that she loves him and that they'll be together again before her eyes close and her chest stops moving. Grayson cries out holding her cold body to his weeping.

After an hour he moves her still body to the shore determined to follow his love. He jumps back into the cold water and waits to die. As he falls down to the bottom unconscious two strong arms grasp him and pull him up and through the ice. He is about to breath his last breaths when the cold turns to fire coursing through his veins. The pain lasted for what he thought was an eternity, he figured he had died and gone to hell for having sent his angel to her early death.

He was happy though that she was not here with him in this hell. In an uncertain amount of time the pain seemed to be lessening, and he focused on two familiar faces beside him. The new couple. As the pain was almost gone they told him of what was happening, what they were, and what he would be. As his heart was slowing to a stop they told him how everyone assumed him dead as well when they had found Violette. And then he cried his last tears as his last breath escaped in her name, and his heart stopped.

_If you guys liked this and want more out-takes I wrote from Grayson's perspective during the story let me know, I have about two or three more I could post:)_


End file.
